EXO The Dream Saviors
by bebe fujo
Summary: UPDATE! Semakin rumit! Kai dan Luhan berkhianat. Pertarungan akhir dimulai, dan EXO harus rela ketika salah satu dari mereka pergi. Bisakah EXO The Dream Saviors menyelamatkan bumi dan mimpi-mimpinya? mind to Review? Review please after you read this story!
1. Chapter 1

Dream Saviors

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership - Yaoi

Oh Sehun seorang –yang ia pikir- manusia biasa terdampar di sekolah dimana orang-orang yang 'tidak biasa' berada didalamnya. Apa yang terjadi jika orang tak biasa itu maminta sehun untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Pert 1 – Found Him

1 minggu berada di SM High School rupanya belum bisa membuat Oh Sehun nyaman berada di sekolah elit ini. Sehun tidak bermasalah dengan pergaulannya, dia masih bisa berbaur dengan murid-murid yang lainnya hanya saja dia merasa ada yang aneh dan selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Di sebuah rumah kaca, seorang namja tengah duduk bersantai di sebuah meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah rumah kaca itu. Rumah kaca itu di desain untuk dijadikan taman indoor dimana disana terdapat air mancur, taman bunga, football court, pantry (dapur) mini, dan masih banyak fasilitas lainya. Rumah kaca ini memang luas, sekitar 1 hektar tak heran dapat memuat fasilitas tersebut dan jangan lupakan televisi beserta home theaternya yang masuk dalam fasilitas rumah kaca itu.

Kembali pada sang namja, namja itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum dia mengambil secangkir teh yang tersaji dihadapannya dan menghirup aromanya sebelum menyesapnya dengan gaya yang sangat cool dan elegant. Angina berhembus pelan menerpa wajah rupawannya.

"Wind, selamat datang" gumamnya.

"kau bilang apa hyung? Kau sudah menemukan Wind?" Tanya seorang namja yang datang dengan sepiring cookies ditangannya. Dia meletakan piring cookies itu diatas meja dan dia duduk disalah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu.

"ya Kyungsoo, dia sudah datang. Aku yakin dia pasti Wind, hanya saja.."

"hanya saja apa hyung?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu.

"dia belum menyadari kekuatannya" jawab namja itu.

"hah? Bukanya-"

"aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo, aku harus bertemu Suho dan Kris" pamitnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Lay.

"i-itu, Luhan hyung sudah menemukan Wind"

Uhukk!

Lay yang sedang memakan cookies yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo itu tersedak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Mata Lay seketika membesar dan menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'_dan saat ke-12 Super Power bersatu, mimpi buruk itu akan segera datang_' kata-kata itu terngiang di benak Lay. _Bagaimana ini?_ batinya.

Dihari lainnya, 11 namja paling popular berkumpul di rumah kaca. Duduk dimasing-masing kursi mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dengan ukiran-ukiran klasih diatasnya. Jangan lupakan teh mint dan chocolate cookies yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo yang terhidang diatasnya.

"terima kasih kalian bisa datang kemari. Anyway, Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol bisa kalian diam? Kita akan mulai rapat hari ini" tegur namja yang paling tinggi diantara ke 10 namja yang lainnya. Sementara yang ditegur hanya menampakkan cengiran tanpa dosa mereka. "seperti yang sudah aku informasikan sebelumnya, rapat kali ini tentang Wind. Luhan gege telah menemukannya. Dia sudah datang." Ucap namja itu. Panggil saja Kris.

"a-apa? Siapa dia hyung? Dari tingkat berapa? Aku akan menyeretnya kemari" Chanyeo dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh Sehun," jawab namja pendek bernama Suho. Wajahnya yang kalem dan kharismatik menampakkan sebuah seringai yang mematikan.

"oooohh.. Oh Se- Oh SEHUN?" Kai tiba-tiba berteriak menyadari nama yang disebutkan.

"ne. aku rasa Kai mengenalnya. Bukan begitu Kai?" Tanya Luhan datar. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya.

'Sehun adalah Wind? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka' pikir Kai.

"bagaimana Wind dikelas Kai?" Tanya namja berpipi chubby dengan santainya. Matanya melirik Kai yang sepertinya masih syok akan kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah Wind.

"dia cukup pendiam. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya" jawab Kai tertunduk lesu.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan ge? Hyung? Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris dan Suho.

"aku juga masih belum tau. Karna itulah aku memanggil kalian karna ada sedikit masalah" ucap Kris sambil memandang ke 10 orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. "masalah apa ge?" Tanya Chen penasaran.

"Wind belum menyadari kekuatannya" jawab Kris. semua yang berada disitu membelalakan matanya kecuali Luhan, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Suho yang sudah tau soal itu.

"la-lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Lay mengulangi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "kalian ingat perkataan dibuku itu kan?" lanjutnya.

"'_dan saat ke-12 Super Power bersatu, mimpi buruk itu akan segera datang_', bukan begitu? Mau tidak mau kita harus menghadapi 'mimpi buruk' itu Lay. Tak ada cara lain karena kita adalah EXO the Dream Saviors" jawab Suho.

"ja-jadi, kita akan membuat Sehun sadar akan kekuatannya dan membiarkan 'mimpi buruk' mengantui kita?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"ayolah Lay gege, ada apa dengan gege? Apa gege takut dengan mimpi buruk itu? Ini yang aku tunggu sejak lama ge, melawan mimpi buruk~ ahh… sepertinya akan terlihat keren" ucap Tao.

"tak sekeren yang kau lihat Tao, ini justru berbahaya. Kau tidak ingat 'sekali kau gagal merubah mimpi buruk, maka kau akan selamanya terjebal dalam mimpi itu' apa itu masih terlihat keren?" terang XiuMin. Tao menelan ludah sebisanya, sepertinya namja yang di juluki Romantic Kungfu Panda ini sedikit ketakutan.

"kalau begitu.. jangan sadarkan dia" ucap Lay pelan. Ke-9 pasang mata itu menatap Lay bingung kecuali Luhan yang menatap mata Lay begitu dalam sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mematikan. Lay membalas tatapan Luhan tak kalah dalam. Tak ada yang mengerti apa maksud tatapan keduanya, bahkan Lay sekalipun.

TBC

Mungkin ini bisa disebut Prolog kali ya?

Well, saya author baru dengan banyak kekurangan dalam hal tulis menulis. Apalagi ini FF yang castnya keroyokan alias banyak! T^T

Aku mau liat respon reader-deul dulu,, kalo emang bagus aku lanjut tapi kalo enggak,, ya udah.. biarkan tersimpan apik di memory harddisk leptop aja hahaha..

So Review buat kelanjutan cerita ne.. jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Mian kalo alurnya kecepetan dan jelek ffnya..

C.U


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Wind

EXO The Dream Saviors

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership

Oh Sehun seorang –yang ia pikir- manusia biasa terdampar di sekolah dimana orang-orang yang 'tidak biasa' berada didalamnya. Apa yang terjadi jika orang tak biasa itu maminta sehun untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 2 – Welcome Wind

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 3-1. Menurut informasi dari temannya, Ketua Organisasi Kesiswaan memanggilnya untuk datang keruang itu. Sehun membuka pintu Slide putih itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dia dan seorang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah yang menurut sehun sangat cantik dan imut untuk seukuran namja. Namja itu duduk di barisan nomor 3 deret ke 3, tepat dipusat kelas.

"A-annyeong" Sehun membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dari salam Sehun.

"selamat datang Wind" ucap namja itu berkesan dingin.

"hah? Mi-mian tapi sepertinya anda salah memanggil orang. A-aku Oh Sehun bukan Wind seperti yang kau panggil" Sehun gugup. Entah kenapa ia gugup berhadapan dengan namja yang satu ini. Sehun merasa aura disekitar namja itu dingin dan penuh misteri.

"tidak. aku memanggil orang yang tepat. Kau adalah Wind anggota terakhir Dream Saviors. Kenalkan aku Xi Luhan The Telekinetic anggota Dream Saviors" namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Sehun hanya diam tak tau harus menanggapi apa. Dia pikir namja bernama Xi Luhan itu pasti gila. "aku tidak gila Oh Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan.

"ehh?" Sehun kaget dengan ucapan Luhan, dia hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget.

"kau fikir aku sedang menceritakanmu sebuah dongeng fiksi? Ini kenyataan, ini takdir Sehun-ssi. Kau dan aku adalah bagian dari Dream Saviors. Pejuang Mimpi dengan kekuatan masing-masing." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan seringai yang setia menghiasi wajah imutnya itu.

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku sama sek-" Sehun menganga lebar begitu melihat meja dan kursi dibelakang Luhan melayang di udara. Mata kecilnya membesar seketika.

"I am Telekinesis, I can move anything with my mind. My power is my mind. And you are the wind. Someone who can control the wind, make a big storm with your hand" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun saat ia menunjukan kekuatannya.

"Xi Luhan, stop that! You make him scared!" seru seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di sudut belakang ruangan. Sehun makin membelalakan matanya lagi. Ia melirik pintu masuk disampingnya. Tertutup. Pintu ini satu-satunya akses untuk memasuki kelas ini.

"K-Kai? Darimana kau masuk? Bukankah pintunya tertutup?" Sehun benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Sehun meremas rambutnya sendiri. Namja berusia 19 tahun itu terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang. Setelah kejadian diruang 3-1 tadi Kai mengajaknya ke sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat besar. Dan disini Kris, Suho, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya. Soal Dream Saviors dan kekuatannya masing-masing. Dan soal dirinya yang digariskan tadir sebagai Wind. Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ke-11 pasang mata itu menatap iba Sehun. Mereka mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Sehun.

Mereka tau ini berat bagi Sehun. Perasaan dimana mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah manusia 'normal'. Tapi nasib mereka jauh berbeda. Sebagian besar dari mereka menyadari kekuatann mereka sejak kecil dan mereka sudah di berikan pelatihan dan persiapan khusus baik secara fisik maupun mental mereka. Ke-11 orang itu adalah Dream Saviors yang telah terlatih. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memang ditakdirkan menjadi Dream Saviors.

"jadi, bagaimana Sehun? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Suho lembut. Suho mengusap pelan bahu Sehun yang terlihat sangat ringkih. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"tak ada jalan lain kan?" jawab Sehun malas. Ke 11 orang itu tersenyum senang dan mereka menepuk bahu Sehun. "yya! Appo!" protes Sehun sambil memegangi bahunya yang rasanya seperti remuk.

Sehun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja begitu pelajaran terakhir usai. Kelas sudah sepi sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"aaahhh.. aku malaaaassss" keluh Sehun frustasi. Beginilah Sehun ketika jam pulang sekolah datang. Satu bulan ini -setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia bagian dari EXO- wajahnya selalu ditekuk saat mendengar bel pulang. Begitu juga saat weekend tiba.

"Yya! OH SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ppali! Kelas khusus akan segera dimulai!" Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melewati kelas Sehun langsung menghampiri Sehun saat melihat sang maknae masih berdiam diri di kelas.

"hyuuuuunnggg.. Shireooo" rengek Sehun manja sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"aiishh.. tidak tidak! aku tak akan terpengaruh ayo!" kini Baekhyun mulai menyeret namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu menuju kelas khusus. Kelas Wind.

"jadi Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Kris selaku mentornya hari ini. Sehun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kau belum juga bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?"

"aiisshh.. hyung! Kekuatan apa? Aku bahkan belum merasakan kekuatan apapun" sungut Sehun sambil menulis-nulis entah apa di buku catatannya.

"kau belum merasakan kekuatanmu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan kaget. Sehun mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hfffttt… baiklah. Sepertinya memang kita harus ke pulau badai weekend nanti." Cetus Kris sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"pulau badai ge? Benarkah kita akan kesana?" Tanya Chen antusias.

"ne. kau senang?" –Kris

"tentu hyung. Whoaaa.. aka nada berapa banyak petir yang bisa kulihat nanti?" gumam Chen The Lightning. Baginya petir seperti kembang api dilangit.

"ohh.. tidak. Outdoor Class lagi" gumam Sehun malas.

Sehun POV

Aaarrrggghhh! Aku benci outdoor class! Kenapa mereka suka sekali memberiku outdoor class? Arrgghh.. aku benar-benar tersiksa! Tak bisakan aku menjadi manusia normal saja? Persetan dengan EXO atau Dream Saviors! Bayangkan saja setiap outdoor class selesai aku harus menderita masuk angin. Tak bisakah mereka mengundang ahli angin saja untuk mengajariku mengendalikan angin? Seperti Aang di Avatar mungkin? Oh oke itu tak mungkin, aku tak mungkin dilatih oleh makhluk digital 2 dimensi itu.

Kriieeettt..

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Itu eomma. Dia menghampiriku yang sedang belajar sambil tersenyum hangat.

"bagaimana sekolahmu Sehunie?" Tanya eomma sambil membelai rambutku. Aku tersenyum.

"baik eomma," jawabku singkat.

"jadi weekend nanti kau ada acara lagi dengan club dance-mu?" Tanya eomma lagi.

"yeah begitulah eomma. Sebagai anak baru di club itu diharuskan berlatih keras karena pementasa sebentar lagi," Aku berbohong.

"apa kau akan pulang larut lagi seperti sebelumnya?" Tanya eomma lagi. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan memandang wajahnya yang terlihat sendu. Apa eomma sedih?

"molla eomma. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"anhi, sebenarnya eomma ingin kita sekeluarga makan malam bersama atau berwisata akhir pekan nanti. Karena.. mulai senin kau akan di tinggal di asrama DSE," jawabnya pelan. DSE? Itukan nama asrama.. gila! Perlu kalian tau DSE adalh nama asrama khusus EXO. Hyungdeul tinggal disitu. Sebenarnya aku sudah ditawari untuk tinggal di asrama sejak pertama aku menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan EXO, tapi aku menolak. "ketua Organisasi kesiswaan datang krumah dan memberi tahukan bahwa kau akan bergabung dalam organisasi itu. Dan kau diharuskan untuk masuk asrama. Eomma tak menyangka anak eomma sehebat itu," eomma mulai menitikan airmatanya.

Luhan hyung. Pasti dia yang datang. "apa eomma mengijinkanku? Aku akan mundur dari organisasi itu jika memang eomma tak mengijinkan,"

"eomma, akan mendukungmu Sehunie. Kau harus bekerja keras ne, buat appa dan eomma bangga padamu," eomma mencium puncak kepalaku.

NORMAL POV

Pulau Badai. Pulau yang selalu diselimuti awan mendung dengan alunan suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir yang menggebu-gebu. Angin besar yang berpotensi berubah menjadi tornado membuat pulau ini tak berpenghuni. Dan di pulau menakutkan inilah kini EXO berada. Kedua belas namja itu nampak menikmati 'liburan' mereka. Kenapa? Karena dipulau ini mereka bisa puas 'bermain'. Chen akan membuat petir sebanyak-banyaknya, Suho akan mendatangkan hujan local, Xiumin membuat tempat sekitarnya membeku, Kyungsoo akan membuat gempa bumi dengan skala kecil, Kai berteleportasi sesukanya, Chanyeol akan melelehkan es Xiumin dengan apinya, Kris akan berterbangan entah kemana, sementara sisanya hanya melihat tingkah mereka sambil sesekali melatih kekuatan mereka sendiri. Seperti biasa mereka mulai sibuk dengan permainan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Namun kali ini berbeda, Suho dan Kris tak ikut bermain. Mereka akan mengawasi Sehun.

"kita beruntung sepertinya" ujar Kris sambil menatap gulungan angina yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka.

"K-Kris hyung kau gila? Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" –Sehun.

"kau tak akan mati. Cukup nikmati angin yang berputar disekitarmu dan rasakan" Suho memberi instruksi. "cepatlah kesana kalau kau ingin segera pulang"

Meski ragu, Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati angin topan tersebut. Begitu juga dengan angina yang nampaknya mulai mendekati Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun makin dekat dengan pusat pusaran angin tersebut. Namun Sehun segera berlari menuju ke 11 hyungnya dengan wajah sangat ketakutan sesaat sebelum angin itu melahapnya.

"Sehun-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Suho. Namun yang ditanya terus berjalan mengabaikan hyung-hyungnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

Brukk

Sehun jatuh pingsan.

'buka matamu'

"Tidak!" Sehun mengerang dalam pingsannya.

'buka matamu'

"tidak!" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi.

'buka matamu, Wind!'

"hey, Oh Sehun ada apa? Sadarlah" ke-11 EXO member mengelilingi tempat tidur dimana Sehun dibaringkan. Mereka Khawati dengan Sehun yang tak juga sadarkan diri sejak 4 jam lalu.

"TIIDDDAAAAAAAKKKKK"

Whoooooossssssss….

Seiring dengan teriakan keras yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, angin kencang bertiup dari tubuh Sehun dan membuat ke-11 member terpental cukup jauh. Mereka meringis kesakitan saat tubuh bertubrukan dengan tembok atau benda-benda lain yang cukup keras.

"Yya! Oh Sehun apa yang kau perbuat eoh? Awwhhh.." Maki Chanyeol sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena pendaratan yang amat sangat tidak mulus. Suho dan Kris saling memandang satu sama lain keduanya tersenyum. Member yang lain akhirnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Sehun-ah!" seru mereka bebarengan. Sehun yang baru sadar dari pingsannya menggernyit bingung.

"kalian sedang apa hyung? Kenapa kamar ini berantakan sekali?" Tanya Sehun melihat situasi kamar-enath siapa- yang sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah ditambah keadaan 11 orang yang 'terdampar' tak tentu arah. Suho bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah tunjukan telapak tanganmu" perintah Suho.

"ti-tidak mau" tolak Sehun. Suho memandang kedua tangan Sehun yang terkepal erat.

"wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mulai mendekati Sehun.

"i-itu.. telapak tanganku sedikit sakit" kilah Sehun.

"biar aku bantu sembuhkan! Tunjukan telapak tanganmu," –Lay. Ke-11 EXO itu mulai mendekati Sehun lagi. Mereka ingin melihat cakra angin Sehun yang berada ditelapak tangannya.

"ti-tidak mau! Shireo!" Sehun makin mengeratkan telapak tangannya yang kini mulai dibuka paksa oleh Tao, Kai, dan Baekhyun. "hyung andwae. Jangan kumohon" Sehun merengek ia berusaha tetap mengepalkan tangan kanannya, melawan paksaan dari 3 namja itu.

Whoooooossssssss….

Lagi-lagi angina besar bertiup kencang mementalkan ke 11 namja yang tengah mengelilingi Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Angin besar itu berasal dari telapak tangan kanan Sehun yang berhasil dibuka paksa oleh Tao, Kai dan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tertunduk lesu merasakan angin besar keluar lewat telapak tangannya.

Malamnya, EXO beristirahat dikamar masing-masing. Besok mereka harus kembali ke Seoul. Mereka nampak mulai memasuki alam mimpinya masing-masing.

"EXO telah terkumpul. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya sebuah suara besar yang tak terlihat sosoknya.

"tentu aku akan menghantui mereka dengan 'mimpi indah' membuat mereka bimbang dan akhirnya terjebak satu persatu. Dan jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menghancurkan mereka!" jawab seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Dia menggunakan jubah hitam mengkilat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan suasana yang gelap seperti ini kalian tak akan bisa melihat sosok berjubah itu.

"kau tak akan melupakanku bukan?" Tanya suara besar itu lagi.

"tentu saja tidak. akan kupersembahkan kekuatan mereka agar kau bisa kembali hidup" jawab seseorang berjubah itu.

"baguslah. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan mengecewakanku… Nak,"

Seseorang terbangun dari mipinya dengan keadaan yang penuh dengan keringat. Dia terduduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Dia mendecih sambil menyeringai dan kemudian tertawa sinis. Dia melirik namja yang tertidur di tempat tidur seberang.

"kita akan segera mulai" gumamnya pelan.

TBC

Uwooo..

Semoga ga kelamaan updatenya u.u

Apa chapter ini cukup membingungkan? atau malah membosankan? Mianhae u.u

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku ga bisa bikin alur nyante sihh u.u

Thank's ya buat yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang udah nge-fav ama nge-follow ni cerita hehehe.. gomawo sangat chingudeul.. mian ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu ^^

Kalo kalian bingung ama jalan cerita ini silahkan Tanya di review box ya.. ^^

Kalo mau mengkritik dan memberi saran juga amat sangat diterima sama saya hohohoho… so Review Please ^^

See You at Next Chapter

Salam

Bebe Fujo


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmare Start!

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 3

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership

EXO telah lengkap… mereka tinggal menunggu kapan 'mimpi buruk' itu datang. Dan saat 'itu' datang, apa yang akan dilakukan EXO?

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 3 – Nightmare… Start!

Baekhyun terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dia sedang berada di sebuah ruang pementasan dan ia berdiri di sebuah balkon ruang pementasan tersebut *_bayangin ruang pementasan opera ya? Kan biasanya ada tempat nonton yang kayak di balkon tuh, yang bisanya buat tempat orang-orang terhormat. Kalo ga kebayang juga, terserah imajinasi kalian aja deh hehehehe XD_*. Ia tersenyum memandang seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan diiringi dentingan piano yang terdengar sederhana namun tetap berkelas. Ratusan penonton terbawa akan lembut alunan suara penyanyi itu. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"bukankah dia penyanyi yang hebat?" Suara seseorang mengaggetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Seseorang yang mengenakan jubbah hitam panjang dengan kupluk yang cukup besar yang mampu menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ditatapnya sosok itu lekat-lekat ada sedikit ketakutan yang menghinggapi Baekhyun. Jika dilihat-lihat penampilan sosok itu mirip dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa hanya saja ia tak membawa sabit besar.

"aku yakin kau pasti akan lebih hebat dari penyanyi itu jika kau yang berada dipanggung sana" ucapnya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"bukankah menjadi penyanyi yang hebat adalah mimpimu Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Menurutku suaramu cukup bagus, kemampuan olah vokalmu juga sempurna ditambah power vokalmu yang dahsyat. Ahh.. aku bisa merasakan bagaimana riuhnya tepuk tangan para penggemar saat mendengar nyanyianmu," BAekhyun hanya diam saat sosok itu mengoceh tentang angan-angannya.

"jangan sok tau. Aku tak bisa bernyanyi," ujar Baekhyun dingin.

"kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri eoh? Aku tau semua mimpimu Byun-ssi dan menjadi penyanyi adalah mimpi terbesarmu. Apa kau mau menghentikannya?"

"cih, memangnya ada alasan untuk melanjutkannya? Kau tak usah ikut campur soal aku dan mimpiku" Baekhyun masih dengan _Not Friendly Mode_-nya

"kenapa kau jadi orang yang _looser like _seperti ini Byun-ssi? Come on, Fight for your dreams. Apa ada yang menghalangi mimpimu untuk menjadi penyanyi hebat selama ini? tak ada bukan? Kau hanya diselimuti oleh ilusi ketakutan yang kau buat sendiri. Yakinlah pada dirimu, kau ini calon penyanyi hebat, tak ada satupun didunia ini yang memiliki suara seindah suaramu."

"jangan berusaha membujukku. Aku tak akan terpengaruh" –Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Byun Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun… Byun Baekhyun.." Baekhyun terperangah ketika mendengar ratusan penonton itu menyerukan namanya. Ratusan pasang mata itu kini tengah menatapnya penuh antusias. Spotlight besar menyorot kearahnya.

"kau bahkan terlihat sangat bersinar dibawah sorot lampu itu. Kau lebih terang dibanting bintang-bintang yang lainnya. Rasakan tiap seruan mereka yang memanggil namamu. Kau tau apa yang mereka inginkan Byun-ssi?" Sosok berjubah itu mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terpana ditempatnya. "mereka ingin kau bernyanyi untuknya. Bernyanyilah~"

Dan dentingan piano itu terdengar membuat rangkaian nada dari lagu yang amat sangat Baekhyun hafal. Ini lagu kesukaannya. Baekhyun bahkan baru sadar dipipinya sudah terdapat microphone kecil. Bakehyun terus menatap ratusan orang yang terus meneriakan namanya.

Do you remember  
How we used to play like kids in the sun  
Nowadays, there's no light to see  
And we're feeling cold  
So the time has come  
To say farewell my friends  
My fate is calling loud  
Now I know - it can get tough  
And I don't you know where I'll be tomorrow  
Do you - do you wanna know it  
I don't care about it  
Somebody said that we could never ever die  
Oh what a lie

You will see the light again  
We'll all be free someday:  
I know - 'cause united we stand

Goodbye my friends, I'm leaving you today  
My quest is hard, but I must be on my way  
Now, don't ask why  
Goodbye dear friends

Don't you try and stop me  
All I know is: I have to go!  
There'll be no sense in my life at all  
If I stay  
You will never see it - you will never find it  
Oh yes I will!  
Someone will take my place if I DIE!

Goodbye my friends, I'm leaving you today  
The quest is hard  
I know I find a way home one day  
You will see the light of day  
We'll all be free again  
All that's left to say is FAREWELL-

Dan Baekhyun pun menyanyikan lagu Farewell milik Gamma Rays itu dengan amat sangat indah dan menyentuh.

Brukkk!

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia cuci mendengar suara jatuhan tersebut. Setelah mencuci tangannya Kyungsoo segera menuju ke sumber suara jatuh tadi.

"OMO! BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" pekik Kyungsoo keras. Kai yang mendengar suara pekikan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sama Sepeti reaksi Kyungsoo, Kai juga terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ba-Baekhyun hyung.. a-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kai.

Tak lama member EXO lain menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun-ku? Kenapa dia membeku seperti ini?" Chanyeol. Namja tertinggi kedua di EXO itu langsung mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang mengeras layaknya boneka lilin di Musseum Madam Tussauds.

"Xiumin ge, apa kau yang membekukannya?" Tanya Tao hati-hati.

"anhi aku tak membekukannya sungguh. Jika aku yang membekukan Baekhyun pasti disekitar tubuhnya terdapat butir-butir es," jawab Xiumin.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? kenapa Baekkie-ku seperti ini?" Chanyeol terus mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun dan namja yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Happy Virus' itu kini menangis.

"molla. Sebaiknya kita bawa Baekhyun kekamar dulu. Jja" perintah Suho.

BaekYeol Rooms

"bagaimana Lay?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Lay yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Baekhyun terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"entahlah ge, aku tak menemukan sesuatu yang salah pada Baekhyun hyung. Semua normal. Jantungnya, organ dalamnya, paru-parunya. Dia tak mati. Dia lebih mirip tidur dalam keadaan mengeras. Tapi aku tak tau penyebabnya" jelas Lay sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"tidur?" gumam Kris pelan."Astaga!" pekik Kris tiba-tiba.

"ada apa ge?" Tanya Chen penasaran. Begitu juga dengan member EXO lainnya yang kini menatap sang Dragon dengan tatapan penasaran juga.

"sudah dimulai" ucap Kris menggantung. Tak ada satupun yang mengerti maksud ucapan Kris. "Ba-Baekhyun tertidur.. permainan sudah dimulai dan Baekhyun gagal. Dia-dia terjebak dalam mimpinya sendiri" Kris meremas rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ia tak percaya permainan itu akan dimulai secepat ini. hanya 1 minggu setalah EXO menemukan Wind.

"a-apa?" ke-10 namja itu menatap Kris tak percaya.

"bohong!" Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar, "kau bohong kan hyung? Baekhyun-ku tak mungkin gagal. Bagaimana bisa? Sepeti apa permainan melawan 'mimpi buruk' itu? Ke-" Chanyeol tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Dia terus memeluk Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat berharap namja mungil itu terbangun.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung akan selamanya seperti itu? A-apa tak ada cara untuk membangunkan Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada siapapun yang mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Sehun-ah. Kecuali pertarungan akhir yang akan menentukan kita akan terbangun atau tertidur selamnya," jawab Suho. Kalut, khawatir dan takut terlihat jelas diwajah malaikatnya itu. 'God,, aku benar-benar tak menyangka pertempuran itu sudah dimulai. Kami tak punya persiapan sama sekali. Bahkan kami tak tau harus berbuat apa' batin Suho.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatar Baekhyun prihatin. Kedua senior ini segera mengunjungi asrama EXO setelah mendengar keadaan Baekhyun.

"hyung, sebenarnya.. apa 'mimpi buruk' itu? Aku pikir kita hanya akan menyelamatkan orang lain dan bertarung dengan mimpi buruk mereka ta-tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Suho pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu Joonmyunie. Kau ingat buku itu? Ada beberapa halaman yang hilang, mungkin kita melewatkan hal ini" jawab Sungmin tanpa menatap Suho sama sekali.

"buku? Buku apa?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"akan kutunjukan padamu nanti. Kau belum membacanya kan?" Tanya Luhan yang berdiri disamping Sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Tanya Xiumin.

"entahlah. I have no idea," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baekhyun sedang apa sebelum kejadian ini memnimpanya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"itu.. Baekhyun hyung sedang menemaniku mencuci piring di dapur. Aku tak memperhatikannya karena posisiku membelakangi Baekhyun hyung" jawab Kyungsoo.

"baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah malam, aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan hyung-deul. Kajja hyung sebaiknya kita pergi. Biarkan mereka beristirahat." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin menuntunnya untuk keluar dari asrama ini sambil diantar oleh Suho.

"kalian dengarkan? Kyuhyun hyung benar. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu." Perintah Kris sambil menggandeng Tao kekamar mereka di ikuti Xiumin yang menggandeng Chen, Kai yang merangkul Kyungsoo, dan Lay yang mengajak Sehun dan Suho.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau akan tetap tidur disini atau…" Tanya Luhan sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"aku akan tetap disini hyung, menemani Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol lemah. Ia terlalu lelah sekarang.

"baiklah. Tidurlah yang nyenyak Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Luhan kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar BaekYeol dan pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol kaget bukan main, ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya membuat pelukan Baekhyun mau terlepas. Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"wae? Yeollie tak suka dipeluk Baekkie lagi?" sungut si pemilik bibir tipis yang tengah di-pout-kan itu.

"a-anhi.. kau sudah kembali seperti semula Baekki hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi sosok dihadapannya itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku baik-baik saja Yeollie sayang. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng dan merengkuh tubuh namja dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu," ucap Chanyeol.

"aku tak bisa pergi dari sini Yeollie. Aku tak akan pernah bisa pergi. Tapi kau tidak, kau bisa pergi sebelum terlambat,"ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mau pergi. Aku mau disini… bersamamu. Selamanya," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi mulus Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Yeollie kau sudah memilih tinggal untukku.. saranghae" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan Chanyeol-pun membalas pelukan itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Chanyeol-ge ireona~ "teriak Tao dari luar Kamar BaekYeol sambil berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. "aiissshh.. kenapa pake dikunci segala sih?" gerutu Tao. Tao akhirnya beranjak pergi untuk menemui Suho. "Suho-ge, gege punya kunci kamar BaekYeol hyung? Pintunya terkunci" adu Tao.

Suho merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan yang berisi 10 buah kunci. "ini, pakai yang bertuliskan BY arraseo?" Kata Suho sambil memamerkan senyum angelic-nya.

"arrayo." Tao kembali Kemakar BaekYeol dan membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Suho. Berhasil. Tao langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

"G-GEGEEEE" pekik Tao tak lama setelah ia memasuki kamar itu.

TBC

Hoshh… hosshhh.. akhirnya kelar part 3..

Tolong ampuni author ini yang dengan tega keji bikin BaekYeol kaya gitu T^T *lap ingus*

Anyway, pada ngerasa ga sih lirik lagu diatas pas bangt sama suasana Baekhyun pas itu? Hahaha.. author berasa jenius banget tau ga she.. *reader lempari batu*

Hahaha.. as ususal.. review please kalo mau part selanjutnya di post!

Part 4 udah selesai dan siap publish kalo part 5 udah siap.. yang jelas next part lebih ribet lagi seribet otak authornya.. hehehehe..

THX for reviewers, followers dan favoriters(?) ni FF

Kecup mesra dari

Bebe Ahn XD


	4. Chapter 4 - One by One

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 4

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership

EXO telah lengkap… mereka tinggal menunggu kapan 'mimpi buruk' itu datang. Dan saat 'itu' datang, apa yang akan dilakukan EXO?

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 4 – One by One

Suho, Kris, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chen, Tao, dan Sehun tengah berkumpul diruang tengah. Mereka nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lalu kemana Chanyeol? Dia.. bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun. Dia tertidur dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengeras. Dan yang pertama kali mengetahui itu tentu saja Tao. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Tao terus menempel pada Kris.

"aku benar-benar bisa gila! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" Suara Suho memecah keheningan. Lay yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. Lay paham betul bagaimana perasaan Suho. Menjadi salah seorang leader dari EXO bukan hal yang mudah apa lagi jika sudah terjadi seperti ini. memang Suho tak sendiri, ada Kris yang juga menjabat sebagai leader EXO dan Lay rasa Kris juga tak kalah frustasi dari Suho.

"ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira. Kita tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kita tak tau apa yang mereka lawan dan bagaimana kita harus bertindak,"ucap Xiumin.

"kita tak mungkin membiarkan ini terus berlanjut kan hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"tentu saja. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan Kai? Baekhyun 'diserang' saat pagi hari dia bahkan dalam keadaan sadar meskipun aku tak yakin dia benar-benar sadar atau tengah melamun, dan Chanyeol dia 'diserang' saat malam hari. Mungkin saat dia tidur. We have no clue! So clueless. Ini seperti teka-teki yang mustahil dipecahkan," Lay menjabarkan semua yang terpikir olehnya.

"Luhan ge apa kau tak bisa membaca keadaan mereka sebelum mereka tertidur dan mengeras?" Tanya Chen. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"aku telekinetic Chen bukan peramal," jawabnya.

"ge aku takut" tutut Tao sambil menggenggam tangan Kris. Kris menatap Tao sambil tersenyum yah walaupun sedikit dipaksakan.

"tenang saja Tao. Everything gonna be alright" Kris. benarkah? Kris sendiri ragu akan kata-kata itu. Benarkah mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu tak ada hal-hal yang aneh lagi. Oh lebih tepatnya belum. Ke 10 member yang tersisa terus mencari tahu sebisanya dan tak lupa mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Dari informasi yang mereka dapat dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mereka harus saling menjaga satu sama lain karena ini bukan hal yang bersifan main-main. Nyawa tengah dipertaruhkan disini.

Sehun membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang 2 hari lalu diberikan oleh Luhan. Luhan bilang dibuku ini tertulis berbagai hal yang menyangkut Dream Savior. Dan Sehun mengakui itu. Memang semuanya tertulis disini. Soal awal Dream Savior yang mulai menyelamatkan orang-orang dari mimpi buruk yang menimpanya, soal ramalan Dream Savior pertama tentang 12 super power, penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai masing-masing super power yang kini tergabung dalam EXO, juga soal mimpi buruk itu. Tak banyak penjelasan yang tertulis disana.

'_dan saat ke-12 Super Power bersatu, mimpi buruk itu akan segera datang_'

'sekali kau gagal merubah mimpi buruk, maka kau akan selamanya terjebak dalam mimpi itu'

Hanya 2 kalimat itu yang tersisa. Lembar selanjutnya hilang entah kemana. Dan 2 kalimat itu sudah tentu tak membantu sama sekali untuk masalah yang sedang menimpa EXO saat ini.

"kau sudah membaca semuanya Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun yang tengah duduk di soaf kamar mereka. Ya, Sehun dan Luhan memang sekamar. Sehun mengangguk.

"sudah 2 kali malah," tambahnya.

"lalu?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menoleh kesamping menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya. "apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantu kita?" Sehun menggelang sebagai jawaban. Luhan mengehela nafasnya berat kemudian menyandarkan kepanya kebahu Sehun sementara kedua tangannya memainkan jemari tangan kanan Sehun. Terlihat seperti Luhan ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan Sehun.

'kenapa Luhan hyung jadi manja seperti ini' pikir Sehun. Luhan terkekeh Sehun lupa fakta bahwa Luhan dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Luhan menyelipkan jemari tangan kirinya diantara celah jari Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan itu posesif.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "senadainya nanti aku yang tertidur, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya nampak seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban.

"molla. Yang jelas aku tak akan mengganggumu," jawab Sehun enteng. "aww.." pekik Sehun pelan saat Luhan mencubit pinggangnya..

"kenapa menjawab seperti itu? Kau ini tidak romantic sekali!" protes Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sebal dan itu membuat Luhan makin terlihat imut dan manis.

"kenapa harus menjawab dengan romantis? Kau bukan yeoja yang sedang digombali oleh lelaki. Dan satu lagi, kau bukan kekasihku jadi aku tak harus bersikap romantic padamu," jawab Sehun sambil mencubit hidung Luhan manja.

"kira-kira sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? dihantui oleh 'mimpi buruk' yang sama sekali tak kita ketahui," Luhan terdengar murung. Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang menganggur utuk mengusap kepala Luhan penuh sayang. "tenang hyung, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama," ucap Sehun.

"hyung," panggil Sehun. "apa aku boleh mengunjungi eommaku untuk 2/3 hari?" Tanya Sehun.

"kau gila? Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau mau pergi?" Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "jangan pergi Sehunnie, terlalu berbahaya" cegah Luhan sambil menggenggam lengan Sehun erat. Sehun mengusap tangan mungil Luhan penuh sayang. Sehun tersenyum sendu.

"aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun.

Sehun menunggu pintu dihadapannya ini terbuka. Dan akhirnya penatiannya itu berakhir saat sesosok wanita yang amat sangat ia agung-agungkan itu membuka pintu. Sehun tersenyum pada wanita itu. Beberapa minggu tak menemuinya sungguh membuatnya sangat rindu.

"Sehunnie.." wanita itu memeluk Sehun erat.

"eomma mianhae Sehun tak datang waktu itu," ucap Sehun. "gwenchana, eomma mengerti. ayo masuklah. Kebetulan eomma memasak makanan kesukaanmu," ajaknya.

Sehun telah menyantap habis hidangan yang disuguhkan eommanya. Perut kecilnya itu benar-benar dimanjakan kali ini.

"kau terlihat kurus sayang. Kau pasti banyak pikiran," tebak eomma Sehun sambil mengelus rambut lembut Sehun. Sehun tersenyum miris. "Sehunnie, kau tau soal Dream Saviors?" Tanya eomma Sehun. Sehun menatap eommanya bingung.

"dari mana eomma tau soal itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"beberapa hari lalu Appamu datang ke mimpi eomma. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia juga bilang kau dalam bahaya dibawah bayang-bayang hitam yang siap merenggutmu kapan saja" wanita itu mulai menangis. Itu wajar mengingat Sehun adalah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki setelah ia kehilangan suaminya beberapa tahun silam.

"eomma tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus bahu eommanya pelan.

"kau tak mengerti Sehunnie. Yang kau hadapi sungguh berbahaya, dia bisa merenggut nyawamu. Aku tak mau kau bernasib sama seperti appamu sayang," eomma Sehun membelai wajah Sehun menatapnya lekat dengan mata yang penuh genangan airmata.

"apa maksud eomma? Apa yang terjadi pada appa? Bukankah eomma bilang appa meninggal karena sakit?" Tanya Sehun.

"memang dia sakit, tapi sebelum itu dia mengalami tidur yang sangat panjang. Bersyukur ada pemuda yang menyelamatkan appamu dalam mimpinya dan namja itu kini masih terjebak disana tak tau kapan ia akan bebas. Tapi appamu tak selamat seutuhnya, ia merasa bersalah pada namja yang menyelamatkannya dan telah membuatmu terjebak dalam posisi sekarang hingga ia jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal." jelas Eomma Sehun. Sehun makin binggung dengan cerita eommanya.

"apa yang terjadi pada appa saat ia tertidur panjang eomma?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"eomma juga tak tau. Dia bilang itu adalah mimpi yang sulit. Saat kau salah menjatuhkan pilihan maka itu akan berakibat fatal." Jawab eomma Sehun. Sehun terlihat berfikir keras berusaha mencerna semua cerita yang baru saja eomma sampaikan padanya.

DEG

Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"eomma, aku harus pergi," ucap Sehun buru-buru menyambar jaket dan tasnya.

"arra. Kau berhati-hatilah, eomma ingin kau selamat Sehunie," pesan eommanya. Sehun tersenyum dan segera pergi. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu. Ini harus segera diselesaikan.

'aku juga ingin semuanya selamat eomma, dan siapapun kau, aku akan berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan appa' batin Sehun.

BRAKK!

Sehun membuka pintu asramanya dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Ada yang aneh, aura asrama ini terasa berbeda dengan terakhir yang ia rasakan. Ia segera mencari siapapun yang bisa ia temui dan Sehun mendapati Kris yang tengah menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi dibalkon.

"hyung, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"seseorang yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai '_Alptraum_' mengirim sepucuk surat." Jawab Kris tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya, bahkan tatapan mata tajam itu terlihat kosong.

"_Alptraum_? Apa yang dia katakana hyung?" desak Sehun.

"ne. _Alptraum_ dalam bahasa Jerman itu berate mimpi buruk. Dia bilang dia akan menghancurkan mimpi semua orang dan membawa jiwa-jiwa kosong itu untuk dijadikan budaknya, bala tentaranya untuk menguasai dunia." Jawab Kris. Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar itu.

'God, sepertinya tugas kami bertambah' batin Sehun. "lalu kemana hyung-deul yang lainnya? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sedang menemui pihak sekolah untuk menyiapkan pasukan khusus disekolah. Semacam patroli. Arrrgghhh.. aku benar-benar pusing Sehun-ah!" Erang Kris frustasi. Sehun paham apa yang Kris rasakan seperti ini. jika Sehun jadi Kris, mungkin dia akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menguburnya hidup-hidup dengan kemampuan earth yang ia miliki. Tunggu!

"hyung, dimana Lay hyung?" Tanya Sehun sedikit panic. Entah kenapa Lay langsung memburu pikirannya dan memberinya sugesti agar ia cepat-cepat menemui namja berdimple itu.

"entahlah, mungkin di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Aku memerintahkan dia untuk mendekor ulang ruang itu." Setelah mendengar jawaban Kris, Sehun segera meluncur ke tempat yang diinformasikan oleh Kris.

BRAKK!

Lagi-lagi Sehun membuka pintu dengan tidak berperikepintuan. Lay yang sedang sibuk mengerahkan anak buahnya memindahkan beberapa tempat tidur terlonjak kaget karena kelakuan si maknae itu.

"yya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membuatku mati karena kaget eoh?" maki Lay.

"aiishh.. hyung ikut aku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Sehun langsung menarik tangan Lay tanpa persetujuan si empunya tangan dan menyeretnya keatap sekolah. Tempat yang menurutnya paling aman.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Seriously Sehun ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk curhat atau berguru ilmu keanginan padaku okey" cela Lay. Yeah, Lay memang sering menjadi tempat curhat Sehun atau berguru seperti yang Lay katakan tadi.

"anhi, ini bukan soal itu hyung. Euumm.. hyung, sebenarnya untuk apa kekuatan kita? Apa fungsinya?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang sangat serius. Bahkan lebih serius dari biasanya. Lay memutar bolamatanya.

"astagaa.. pertanyaan bodoh apa itu Oh Sehun! Tentu saja untuk melawan 'mimpi buruk' itu!" jawab Lay sedikit emosi.

"untuk melawan mimpi? Tapi, bukankah mimpi itu semu hyung? Maksudku apapun bisa terjadi dalam mimpi. Bisa saja dalam mimpi tak ada air, tak ada tanah, atau apapun. Bisa saja kita tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita untuk melawan mimpi. Jika itu terjadi, dengan apa kita harus melawan 'mimpi buruk' itu?" dan Lay terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Benar juga. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam mimpi karna kita tak bisa menentukan mimpi sendiri bukan? "Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, mereka bukan kalah dalam adu fisik dan kekuatan. Mereka kalah karena salah menjatuhkan pilihan atas mimpi mereka" lanjut Sehun.

"haah?" Lay bingung. 'apa maksudnya?' pikir Lay.

"aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku rasa.. mereka melawan mimpi mereka sendiri. Mereka salah dalam memilih. Mereka tak merubah mimpi mereka,"

"sepertinya kau tau banyak soal ini Sehun-ah" kata Lay sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan takjub.

"anhi hyung, aku baru tau sedikit karna appa-ku juga pernah mengalami seperti apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung alami,"

"jeongmal? Lalu, apa appamu masih tertidur?". Sehun menggeleng pelan, seulas senyum terrukir dari bibir tipisnya. Sebuah senyuman yang terasa memilukan.

"beliau selamat karena ada seseorang yang membantunya disana merelakan dirnya terjebah didalam sana enath sampai kapan. Tapi kemudian appa jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu" jawab Sehun sedih. Lay mengusap punggung Sehun. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih Sehun-ah" sesal Lay.

"gwenchana hyung, hyung.. apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"hhh.. aku masih belum tahu Sehun-ah. Tapi aku akan segera memikirkannya." Jawab Lay.

BRAKK! Mungkin ini hari malang untuk pintu, karena lagi-lagi seseorang mebuka pintu akses kea tap sekolah itu dengan keras.

"O-onew Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Lay kaget. Onew berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia baru saja berlari menaiki tangga hingga kelantai 6.

"Ch- Chen, terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padanya!" tutur Onew. Lay dan Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"gila. Mimpi itu mulai lagi. Thank's hyung infonya. Kajja Sehun-ah" Lay dan Sehun segera berlari ketempat Chen berada.

"astagaa~ jangan bilang aku harus berlari lagi? Ini benar-benar melelahkan!" gerutu Onew.

Chen terdiam melihat sosoknya saat masih kecil –sekitar 8 tahunan- tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman memperhatikan teman-temannya yang tengah asik bermain sepak bola. Ia tersenyum saat sosok kecilnya itu juga tersenyum.

"Jongdae!" panggil seorang laki-laki paruh baya tak jauh dari tempat Chen kecil berada. Chen mengenal baik sosok itu. Dia adalah sosok yang harus ia panggil Appa meskipun sebenarnya Chen tak ingin. Chen kecil menghampiri appanya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Chen membalikan badannya berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Namunlangkahnya terhenti saat sosok berjubah hitam berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"ada apa Chen? Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya sosok itu. Chen dapat merasakan kalau sosok dihadapannya tengah tertawa meremehkan meskipun Chen tidak begitu yakin Karena seluruh wajah sosok dihadapannya itu tertutup oleh penutup kepala jubbah hitamnya.

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Chen ketus.

"kenapa semua orang begitu ketus jika berhadapan denganku? Dengar Chen, aku bisa membantumu memutar ulang waktu. Aku paham betul apa yang terjadi setelah ini pada Chen kecil. Bukankah dia akan terjebak dalam aturan-aturan protokoler yang dibuat di keluarga appa-mu? Aku bisa membantumu merubahnya Chen.. jika kau mau tentunya" tawar sosok itu. Chen nampak berpikir. Ingatannya memutar kejadian setelah itu.. setelah ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan seseorang yang dia panggil Appa.

Ia mengingat betul apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Seperti yang sosok berjubah itu katakana, Chen kecil dikurung di sebuah istana dengan segala peraturan protokolernya. Chen dituntut untuk memiliki attitude yang sempurna sebagai keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh cukup besar di Korea. Ia bahkan harus mengorbankan waktu bermainnya dan semua hobbynya termasuk impiannya untuk menjadi penyanyi.

Keluarga besarnya melarang Chen untuk menjadi penyanyi karena mereka ingin Chen menjadi seorang diplomat atau businessman seperti appanya. Chen yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun tentu saja menolah dan membantah. Ini pertama kalinya Chen memberontak setelah 4 tahun lebih ia diam dengan semua aturan-aturan bodoh yang dibuat oleh keluarga Appanya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Appa Chen dan Halmeoninya marah besar.

"kau ini sungguh tak tau di untung! Sudah bagus kami mau menampungmu dan memberimu pendidikan yang pantas kenapa kau malah ingin menjadi penyanyi? Memangnya kau manusia rendahan yang hanya menjual suaramu demi menghibur orang lain? Tak adakah cita-cita yang lebih baik dari itu Kim Jongdae?" maki halmeoninya. Saat itu Chen menangis. Ia sungguh sakit hati neneknya menghina cita-citanya. Ia sungguh tak suka itu.

"memangnya nenek pikir menjadi diplomat atau pebisnis adalah yang terbaik? Pekerjaan yang selalu sibuk hingga melupakan keluarganya, mengacuhkan anaknya istrinya yang butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian? Apa yang sebenarnya nenek cari? Kekayaan? Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat serakah nek!" amuk Chen. Ia tak lagi peduli pada siapa ia melontarkan kata-kata itu. Chen hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada pikirannya.

"k-kau.. beraninya bicara seperti itu padaku! APA KAU INGIN DICORET DARI SILSILAH KELUARGA INI HAH?"

"CORET SAJA NENEK TUA! AKU TAK TAKUT! KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG BERADA DI KELUARGA INI? USIR AKU SEKALIAN! AKU SUNGGUH TAK INGIN BERADA DI KANDANG EMAS INI! LEBIH BAIK AKU JADI ANAK JALANAN DARI PADA AKU HARUS TINGGAL DIRUMAH INI!" ucap Chen dan ia pergi dari rumah itu dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Chen menangis mengingat itu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ia meringis merasakan pisau-pisau memory masa silamnya menyayat hatinya lagi. Mebuat hatinya terluka dan tak lagi bisa disembuhkan.

"bagaimana Chen? Aku bisa membantumu memutar ulang kehidupan, bahkan kau bisa menentukan jalan ceritamu sendiri. Kau bebas mengatur hidupmu. Sesukamu, sesuai keinginanmu." Hasut sosok jubbah hitam itu. Chen mendongakkan wajahnya memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan mata yang masih berlinangan airmata.

"aku…"

_"Chen kumohon jangan! Sadarlah!"_ suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinga Chen.

_"Chen sadarlah!"_

_"gawat! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.. Kim Jongdae sadarlah! Atau kau akan mati!"_

Chen masih kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan setia menunggu keputusan akhir dari Chen. Apa yang akan Chen jawab?

TBC

Uwooo.. glory glory me! Aku rasa imajinasi saya terlalu berbahaya wkwkwkwk..

Menurut saya, Part 4 ini sungguh part yang menguras emosi! Saya bener-bener dibikin jengkel ama ini part! Kenapa? Jujur masih agak blank sama kelanjutannya.. tapi.. saya berusaha mencekoki pikiran sayang dengan segala macem berbau EXO biar imajinasi bebas dan bisa melanjutkan ni FF..

Oh ya.. readerdeul,, mianhae kalau setelah Part ini updatenya agak lama.. cz authornya udah kelas 3 jadi agak sibuk dengan persiapan ujian u.u tapi akan diusahakan untuk menyempatkan diri melanjutkan ini cerita biar kata sepatah atau dua patah kata..

Mianhae for typos yang bertebaran disana-sini.. males edit ahahaha…

Thank's yang udah follow ni cerita dari part 1 sampe sekarang.. semoga terus menunggu ni FF dan kalian puas dengan hasil perasan otak saya.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5 - The war is about to start

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 5

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership

'mimpi buruk' itu benar-benar menguras tenaga, fikiran, dan emosi EXO. Bagaimana cara menghentikan serangan itu? Apa yang akan EXO lakukan selanjutnya?

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 5 – The War is about to Start!

Lay dan Sehun tiba di tempat dimana Chen berada. Ruang kesehatan. Nampak 7 member EXO lain tengah mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur dimana Chen berbaring diatasnya. Lay dan Sehun mendekat dan melihat keadaan Chen yang sepetinya sangat tersiksa. Peluh nampak membasahi dahi Chen dan tangan Chen digenggam erat oleh Xiumin. Chen terdengar mengerang pelan beberapa kali.

Tao langsung memeluk Kris ketakutan. Semua tegang bahkan Xiumin, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Suho telah menitikkan airmatanya. Mereka terlalu takut jika nanti Chen akan bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"a-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Chen?" Tanya Lay sedikit berteriak. Lay lelah sebenarnya. Dia terlalu muak dengan 'mimpi buruk' itu.

"kami juga tak tau Lay, tiba-tiba dia pingsan dan yeah.. seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" jawab Kris sambil terus mengusap bahu Tao yang bergetar. Sehun dan Lay saling pandang.

Oh,, please tidak lagi!

"gawat hyung! Kita harus membuat Chen sadar sebelum terlambat!" cetus Sehun. Lay langsung duduk di dekat Chen dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu berharap Chen akan segera sadar.

"Chen ireona!" ujar Lay panic.

"Chen kumohon jangan! Sadarlah!" Xiumin mulai ikut panic. Ia tak mau apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"Chen sadarlah!" ujar Kyungsoo lemah sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"gawat! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.. Kim Jongdae sadarlah! Atau kau akan mati!" Teriak Sehun keras. Ia benar-benar tak ingin Chen tertidur juga. Perlahan Chen membuka matanya. Member EXO terlihat senang melihat itu. Namun kebahagian EXO itu memudar perlahan ketika melihat senyum Chen dan kelopak mata Chen yang kembali tertutup dan tubuh Chen mulai mengeras seperti lilin.

"a-andwae! Chen jebal~" dan tangis Xiumin pecah. Pria berpipi mirip bakpao itu memeluk tubuh kaku Chen.

"Xi-xiumin ge" ujar Tao pelan dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Gagal! Lay merasa dia gagal menolong Chen. Ia merasa bersalah pada Xiumin.

"Xiumin ge dengar. Aku tau kau sedih atas kejadian ini. tapi kumohon ingatlah surat dari _Alptraum_. Jangan sampai kau dijadikan budaknya karena kondisimu yang terpuruk atas kepergian Chen. Gege mengerti?" pesan Lay. Xiumin mengangguk. Tangan Xiumin terkepal erat.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja bertubuh atletis. Perhatian EXO sontak teralihkan pada namja itu. Kim Jonghyun.

"hei, apa kalian bisa membantu kami? Beberapa siswa mendadak berubah menjadi patung." Ucap namja itu. EXO menghela nafas mereka dan saling pandang satu sama lain.

"kalian siap melawan ini semua bukan? Ayo kita lakukan demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen!" ucap Suho.

"ta-tapi ge, bagaimana cara kita melawan mereka?" Tanya Tao membuat Suho lagi-lagi merenung. Bagaimana mereka melawannya?

"tak penting dipikirkan sekarang, kalian akan tau nanti. Ohh ayolah cepat bantu kami sebelum sekolah ini benar-benar menjadi museum patung!" ujar Jonghyun.

Ke-9 Member EXO tengah merebahkan tubuh mereka masing-masing diatas karpet ruang tengah asrama mereka. Mereka sangat kelelahan. Pasalnya sudah 2 minggu ini mereka bertarung dengan Nightmare Shadows menggunakan super power mereka selama 24 jam full. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang bukan?

Mereka terlihat mengenaskan. Kantung mata nampak jelas dimata mereka dan kantung mata Tao-lah yang terlihat semakin parah. Seseorang masuk ke dalam asrama mereka. Itu Leeteuk.

"terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian selama ini. keadaan semakin membaik. Kalian istirahatlah dulu. Untuk masalah Nightmare Shadows, aku sudah mengerahkan SHINee dan Super Junior kalian tak perlu khawatir," ujarnya.

"jadi hyung, kita bisa beristirahat kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan asrama EXO aga mereka bisa beristirahat.

"Hyungdeul dengarkan? Sebaiknya kita beristirahat. Kajja Kyungsoo hyung" Kai menyeret Kyungsoo kekamar mereka. Dan mereka pun masuk kekamar masing-masing.

Lay terus saja bergerak tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali dia merubah posisi tidurnya demi mendapatkan posisi ternyaman untuk tidur namun tetap saja tak bisa. Akhirnya namja berdimple itu membuka matanya dan mendesah berat. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

"wae? Kau tidak bisa tidur Lay?" Tanya Suho dengan mata setengah terpejam. Lay tersenyum melihat wajah sang Leader yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"ne. gege tidur saja. Aku akan ke perpustakaan dan meminjam beberapa buku. Aku harap dengan membaca aku bisa segera tertidur." Jawab Lay. Dia segera menyambar jaketnya dan keluar kamar menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Oh Sehun!"

"hngg" sahut Sehun malas.

"Oh Sehun!"

"mwo?" sahut Sehun pelan. Ia terlalu malas dan matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

"aiisshh.. ireona ppali!"

"aiisshhh.. Ba-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan segera membuka matanya. Coba tebak siapa yang ia lihat? "Baekhyun hyung!" seru Sehun girang. Ya, Baekhyun. Namun sosoknya terlihat berbeda dia transparant dan dikelilingi cahaya putih. Sama seperti sosok Chanyeol, Chen, Suho, Kris, Tao, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Baekhyun. Tunggu! Kenapa ada Suho, Kris, Tao, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo? Bukankah yang tertidur itu hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen?

"hyung ada apa? Kenapa kalian berada disini? Ini dimana? Kenapa gelap sekali?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan Sehun-ah. Dengar _Alptraum_ telah menyelimuti seluruh sekolah dengan _Dark Fogmare_ bagi siapapun yang menghirup kabut itu saat tidur maka dia jiwanya akan terjebak dalam portal kehidupan ini. harapan kami berada ditanganmu, Lay, Luhan, dan Kai. Hanya kalian yang masih berada dialam nyata," jelas Kris.

"tunggu aku kan juga tidur hyung," kata Sehun.

"ck! Kau itu Wind. Saat kau tidur akan ada angin yang berhembus disekitarmu itulah sebabnya kau tak menghirup _Dark Fogmare_." Jawab Xiumin.

'oh,, ternyata kekuatanku ada gunanya juga' batin Sehun.

"apa yang terjadi pada hyung-deul?" Tanya Sehun. Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"aigooo.. kenapa kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun?" Suho Geram. Kyungsoo langsung menenangkan Suho sebelum sang Angelic Leader itu mengamuk dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menenggelamkan mereka semua.

Baekhyun mendekati Sehun dan merangkul bahu namja itu.

"dengar, aku Chanyeol dan Chen terjebak disini karena kami salah memilih ok. Kau akan tau nanti. Sedangkan yang lain bukan karena mereka salah memilih dalam mimpi mereka. 'mimpi buruk' itu tak lagi memberi pilihan mereka langsung mengirim mereka kesini. Tugasmu dan yang lainnya adalah melawan 'mimpi buruk' itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"bagaimana cara melawan mereka hyung? Bagaimana kalau pertarungan itu dilakukan di alam mimpi? Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatur mimpi itu sedangkan kami tidak," Sehun menatap hyungdeulnya yang terlihat sedih.

"tidak Sehun. Pertarungan itu tidak terjadi dialam mimpi. Mimpi itu terjadi dialam nyata. Tak usah khawatir. Dan ingat Sehun kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kawan bisa jadi lawan," pesan Chanyeol.

"sekarang bangunlah. Dan lawan mereka" ujar Tao.

"hyuung Shireoo, aku mau disini saja. Aku takut aku tak mampu melawan mereka. Shireo hyuuung" Sehun menggunakan segenap aegyonya.

Bletakk!

Sehun meringis kesakitan karena Suho menjitak kepalanya.

'padahal ini mimpi kenapa terasa sakit?' batin Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"ini bukan saatnya menggunakan aegyo-mu! Cepat bangun dan lawan mereka atau aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam Suho.

"Sehunnie" sebuah suara membuat ke 9 namja itu menoleh. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Sehun memicingkan matanya menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu.

"a-appa" kata Sehun pelan. Sosok itu adalah Appa Sehun. Air mata Sehun menggenang. Ia begitu merindukan sosok Appanya. Sejak kematian appanya 10 tahun lalu tak sekalipun sosok itu hadir dalam mimpinya.

"bangunlah nak. Hadapi mereka. Kau satu satunya harapan yang dunia punya. Jika kau tak bangun dan melawan mereka, dunia ini akan hancur. Kami akan membantumu," ucap Appa Sehun.

"bisakah kita membantu Sehun ahjushi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"bisa. Tapi tak banyak. Kita hanya bisa memberi bisikan pada Sehun memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Kau tak punya banyak waktu Sehun-ah. 2 hari lagi akan terjadi gerhana matahari total jika kau belum mengalahkan mereka, maka hari itu juga akan menjadi hari akhir dunia," kata Appa Sehun. Sehun membelalakan matanya begitu juga 8 orang yang lain. Mereka tak menyangka akan terjadi hal semengerikan ini. Sehun termenung sejenak. Beban di pundaknya bertambah. Tugasnya bukan hanya menyelamatkan hyung-hyungnya yang terjebak dalam portal dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi tapi juga menyelamatkan dunia.

"Sehun-ah, kami bisa minta tolong padamu? Ambil logo kami, dan gunakan itu. Logo itu akan memberikan kekuatan pada siapapun yang menggunakannya meski tak sesempurna jika digunakan oleh pemiliknya. Tapi aku rasa itu akan sedikit membantu." Pinta Chen

"bangunlah nak, ingat kau masih memiliki banyak orang yang kau sayangi didunia. Kau ingin mereka mati begitu saja?" Sehun menggeleng. "kalau begitu sekarang bangunlah dan selamatkan dunia"

Sehun merasa dirinya seperti terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi setelah mendengar ucapan appanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Dan saat ia merasa tubuhnya kembali normal ia segera membuka matanya.

"Sehun-ah gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mengalami 'mimpi buruk' itu?" Tanya Luhan terlihat khawatir. Bukannya menjawa pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah mengambil jaketnya bersiap untuk keluar.

"mian hyung. Akan ku ceritakan nanti" jawab Sehun sambil berlari keluar kamarnya.

"sialan!" desis Luhan.

"hyung lihat! Lihat disana sepertinya ada kompetisi dance ayo kesana hyung!" ajak Kai pada Lay. Lay tau ini daerah sekitar myeongdong. Dan seperti yang Kai katakana tak jauh dari temapatnya berada sekarang terdapat sebuah panggung kecil yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

"sejak kapan aku pergi ke myeongdong?" gumam Lay.

"hyung!" panggil Kai gemas.

"hah? Mwo?" Tanya Lay baru sadar dari kesibukannya dnegan pikirannya sendiri.

"isshh.. hyung tak mendengarkan aku? Ayo iku kompetisi dance disana. Sepertinya itu audisi. Kita bisa jadi dancer terkenal hyung. Kajja!" Kai menyeret tangan Lay paksa. Lay menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Kai mau tak mau ikut terhenti. " wae hyung?" Tanya Kai bingung sambil menatap Lay yang terdiam dibelakangnya.

"jangan kesana Kai" ucap Lay datar. Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Lay. "ja-jangan kesana. Kita sedang dalam mimpi Kai. Kalau kita kesana kita akan ikut terjebak!" lanjut Lay. Lay pikir reaksi Kai akan terkejut atau ketakutan namun ini kebalikannya Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Lay mengerutkan keningnya.

"hahaha.. aigoo hyuuung.. makanya kau jangan terus melamun. Sepertinya kau tak sadar saat aku mengajakmu kemari." Kata Kai.

"kau yang mengajakku? Kapan?"

"sudah kuduga kau melamun. Tadi saat kau diperpustakaan aku mengajakmu pergi. Karena tak juga mendapatkan respon aku membawamu berteleportasi kemari. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" jelas Kai.

'benarkah?' pikir Lay. "entahlah Kai. Aku benar-benar banyak pikiran saat ini,"

"maka dari itu hyung ayo ikut dance kompetisi itu. Kalau pun tak menang anggap saja kita menghibur diri" hasut Kai. Lay nampak berpikir. "otte?" Tanya Kai.

Lay menggeleng pelan. "tidak kai. Aku tidak mau,"

"wae? Bukankah kau juga suka menari?"

"aku memang suka. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kalau kau mau ikut kompetisi itu ikut saja. Aku akan mendoakanmu supaya menang. Sepertinya aku butuh tidur"

"hyung ayolaah.. aku butuh partner. Anggap saja ini refreshing. Kau terlihat berantakan hyung, kau butuh sedikit hiburan. Kita diberi waktu istirahat kita harus memanfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya. Setelah ini pertarungan besar akan menati kita. Kita bahkan tak tau kita bisa hidup atau tidak. kau punya bakat dalam menari hyung, setidaknya tunjukan itu pada khalayak umum meski hanya sekali. Bukankah ini mimpimu menari untuk menghibur dan menginspirasi banyak orang." Kai dengan wajah serius. Lay menatap mata Kai yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"aku tau itu impianku Kai. Tapi untuk saat ini, menyelamatkan saudara-saudaraku adalah prioritas utama. Mimpi yang harus aku wujudkan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Jawab Lay sambil menyentakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kai hingga tangan Kai tak lagi menggenggamnya. Lay berlari berlawanan arah dengan tujuan Kai. Berlari entah kemana hingga pemandangan sekitarnya menjadi putih.

Lay membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya perlahat. Pandangannya belum begitu jelas. Lay meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur dalam posisi tubuhnya yang menelungkup diatas meja perpustakaan.

"wah wah wah.. tak kusangka kau hebat juga ya Heal" ucap seseorang. Lay menajamkan penglihatannya pada sosok yang tengah duduk di seberangnya.

"kau" Lay membulatkan mata indahnya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan kemunculan sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang biasanya lembut dan hangat kini terasa dingin dan auranya sungguh mematikan. Ia bahkan nyaris tak mengenali sosok itu saat wajah itu menampakkan seringaian yang jelas ditujukan padanya.

"pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan segera terjadi Heal, kenapa kau malah bersantai-santai?"

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit bergetar Lay melangkah mundur perlahan. Ia bukannya takut hanya terlalu syok. Lay segera berlari menuju ke asramanya. Lay menutup hidungnya saat kabut tipis menyelimuti tiap ruang asramanya. _Dark Fogmare!_ Lay memejamkan matanya mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk memerintahkan tubuhnya menciptakan _antitoxic_ agar setiap _Dark Fogmare _yang terhirup segera dinetralisasi sehingga tak memberi efek apapun. Lay segera membuka pintu kamar satu per satu.

'terlambat! Mereka semua telah tertidur' batin Lay. 'aku tak peduli cerita lama yang telah kita buat, tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti cerita yang dibuat. Aku tak akan kalah _Alptraum_'

TBC

Hayoloh hayoloh sapa itu?

Mianhae chap ini agak pendek ya? Tenang, diusahain next chap lebih panjang ^^

Wkwkwkwk.. readerdeuls kasih comment ya jangan lupa hehehe…

Kalo bingung silahkan Tanya jadi biar di clear'in sama authornya

Sorry for typos dan kesalahan2 lain

Thanks buat yang udah like, koment, review, follow dan nge-fav.. jongmal gomawoo *hug hug*


	6. Chapter 6 - Alptraum

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 6

Cast: All EXO Member

Fantasy

Brothership

Author: Bebe Ahn

Pengkhianatan? Bukan! Jiwa itu telah dicuri bersama mimpinya. Akankah EXO bisa mengembalikan mimpi itu?

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 6 – _Alptraum _

Appa Sehun atau pria yang bernama lengkap Oh Il Woo *bayangin Jung Il Woo ya ^^* menatap gerak gerik putranya disebuah layar besar. Begitu juga ke-8 member EXO yang masih juga terjebak dalam portal mimpi.

"a-ahjushi, kalau boleh kami tau, kenapa anda tahu banyak soal ini. maksud kami 'mimpi buruk' itu" Suho akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Il Woo mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 8 namja itu menatap mereka satu persatu.

"karna aku pernah bertemu dengan _Alptraum_,"

"mwo?" ke 8 namja itu kompak.

"_Alptraum _itu bukan hanya 1 orang tapi 7. Mereka sebenarnya orang yang baik hanya saja obsesi akan mimpi mereka yang besar namun tak dapat terealisasikan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh _Gott Alptraum_ atau Dewa Mimpi Buruk yang sangat ingin menguasai dunia. Awalnya _Alptraum_ berjumlah 6 orang dan bertambah 1 saat seseorang rela mengabdikan dirinya pada _Alptraum_ dengan syarat aku dibebaskan dari portal ini. _Gott Alptraum _setuju dan akhirnya aku dibebaskan," jelas Il Woo. Ke 8 namja itu melongo mendengar itu.

"saat dalam perjalanan pulang kealam nyata aku berdoa di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Saat itu aku tak tau pohon apa itu. Aku berdoa semoga kelak keturunanku dapat menjadi pahlawan yang dapat mengalahkan _Alptraum_. Setelah mengucapkan doa itu, sebuah logo jatuh ketanganku. Logo yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Sehun. Dan sebuah surat jatuh entah dari mana," lanjut Il Woo.

"apa isi surat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Il Woo tersenyum tipis.

"soal Dream Saviors. Surat itu memintaku untuk memberikan logo yang kudapat pada keturunanku dan dia akan menjadi salah satu dari 12 pejuang yang akan menyelamatkan mimpi-mimpi banyak orang," jawab Il Woo.

"apa ahjushi tau bagaimana mengalahkan _Alptraum_?" Tanya Kris.

"hanya adu kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan _Alptraum. _Tapi kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan_ Gott Alptraum _karna mimpi buruk itu akan selalu ada dalam kehidupan ini." jawab Il Woo.

"adu kekuatan? Kita bisa kalah. Dream Saviors hanya tersisa 4 orang sedangkan _Alptraum _7 orang. Haahh.. aku merasa sangat tidak berguna!" erang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar. Yang berjuang bukan kita ber-12 tapi hanya Sehun, Lay ge, Kai dan Luhan ge." Tambah Tao sedih.

"atau mungkin hanya Sehun dan Lay" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menunjuk monitor besar itu dengan dagunya.

Sehun dengan gusar mencari logo milik Xiumin dan Chen. Logo milik Kyungsoo, Kris dan Suho telah berada ditangannya. Tinggal mencari logo milik Xiumin, Chen, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seseorang mebuka pintu kamar XiuChen.

"hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Sehun pada Lay yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Lay mengedarkan penglihatannya keseantero kamar XiuChen yang biasanya sangat rapih kini menjadi berbanding terbalik.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kamar Xiumin gege? Xiu ge bisa marah kalau tau ini!" omel Lay. Sehun melanjutkan acara mari-mencari-logo-XiuChen-nya dengan cara mengacak-acak kamar itu.

"aiishh.. aku sedang mencari logo milik XiuChen Hyung. Kau tau dimana? Ini gawat! Akan kujelaskan nanti. Cepat bantu aku mencarinya!" perintah Sehun.

"iisshh.. dasar bodoh!" desis Lay pelan namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

'kenapa hyungdeul senang sekali mengataiku bodoh' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"biasanya Xiumin Hyung menaruh logonya di.. eungh.. tunggu sebentar" Lay berusaha membuka laci tersembunyi yang terdapat di lemari baju Xiumin dan saat laci itu berhasil di buka Lay membelalakan matanya. "Hun, sepertinya Xiumin ge dan Chen kehilangan logo mereka. Apa mereka tak memakai logo mereka tadi?" Tanya Lay.

"untuk Xiumin hyung dia tak memakai logo-nya, tapi untuk Chen hyung aku tak tau. Tubuhnya hilang dia tak ada di ruang kesehatan lagi. Mungkin seseorang telah memindahkannya." Jawab Sehun.

"siapa yang memindahkan?"Tanya Lay. Sehun menggedigkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia juga tak tau. "oh ya hyung, kau ambil satu diantara 3 logo ini. aku harap ini bisa menambah kekuatan kita" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukan telapak tangannya yang berisi 3 buah logo. Water, Earth, dan Flight. Lay mengambil logo earth.

"wae? Aku pikir hyung akan mengambil logo water! Isshh.. kau berkhianat pada Suho hyung!" oceh Sehun dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Lay.

"ini bukan saatnya main-main bocah!" sungut Lay sebal. Sehun manyun ketika Lay menyebut dirinya bocah. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengumpulkan logo mereka? Heii jangan bilang kau ingin menguasai kekuatan mereka Oh Sehun!"

"aniyoo.. hyungdeul yang lain telah bernasib sama seperti BaekYeolChen hyung. Karna itulah aku mengambil logo mereka karna kekuatan kita pasti sangat kurang." Jawab Sehun.

"jincha?" ujar Lay pelan. Tiba tiba Lay teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan pada Sehun tapi dia lupa beberapa saat lalu. Ekspresi teduh Lay berubah serius, tatapan matanya tajam dengan emosi yang nyaris di ubun-ubun. 'cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menampakan diri dihadapan kami' pikir Lay. "kalau begitu kita harus cepat sebelum logo yang lain ikut dicuri!" Lay buru-buru menyeret Sehun kekamar BaekYeol. Namun belum sampai dikamar BaekYeol 2 orang telah menghadang mereka di depan pintu kamar BaekYeol.

"kalian mencari ini?" Tanya orang itu sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Ditangannya terdapat logo milik Chen, Xiumin, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung! Aahh.. syukurlah kau sudah mengambil logo itu sebelum orang lain mencurinya. Hei Kai senyumu aneh ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai dan Luhan 2 sosok yang menghadang di pintu kamar BaekYeol. Lay? Dia hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan dingin. Luhan yang sadar ditatap seperti itu hanya terkekeh meremehkan.

"mereka musuh kita" ucap Lay datar. Sehun menoleh karah Lay dan menatap hyungnya yang satu itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"whoa.. hyung kau tidak boleh men-judge kita seperti itu. Bukankah kita partner? Bukan begitu Sehun-ah?" –Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"ya jika kalian loyal pada kami. Pada kenyataannnya kalian telah berkhianat" tukas Lay cepat.

"berkhianat?" Sehun bingung melihat 3 hyungnya saling mendeathglare lebih tepatnya Lay mendeathglare Luhan dan Kai begitu juga sebaliknya.

"oh ya, kalian tak mau menyambut tamu kita? Tamu yang sudah kita tunggu sejak lama" ucap Luhan.

"_Alptraum_ sang 'Mimpi Buruk'" lanjut Kai. Dan tepat setelah Kai mengucapkan itu 5 orang lain telah berdiri dibelakang Lay dan Sehun. Lay dan Sehun membelalakan mata mereka saat melihat ke5 sosok dengan outfit serba hitam itu. Sosok mereka sangat familiar dan mereka kenal betul dengan ke-5 orang itu.

"hai, nice weather.. to battle with you two!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Sehun merebut logo Kyungsoo yang berada ditangan Lay membuat sebuah batu tinggi untuk melubangi atap asrama. Setelah lubang itu tercipta Sehun langsung membawa Lay pergi menggunakan kekuatan dari logo Kris. Sehun terbang tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah pohon besar ditengah hutan yang terdapat dibelakang sekolah mereka.

"hyung aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Kai dan Luhan hyung termasuk _Alptraum_ apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Tanya Sehun gelisah. Dia menatap Lay yang hanya duduk dan terdiam. Sehun tau Lay juga sama kagetnya mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"tak ada cara lain selain mengalahkan mereka. Apa Kris ge dan Suho ge tau soal ini?" Tanya Lay.

"aku rasa mereka tau. Karna aku yakin mereka melihat kita dari atas sana" jawab Sehun. Lay menatap Sehun bingung. Kemudian Sehun menceritakan semua yang ia tau dan yang dijelaskan oleh hyungdeul dan appanya saat dia berada di portal mimpi. Lay meremas rambutnya dan mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan itu.

"2 hari dan kita harus mengalahkan mereka ber-7? Ini gila! Kau tau sehun mereka memegang logo milik yang lainnya. Aku tak yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka," Kata Lay lemah.

"ini bukan saatnya menyerah hyung, aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk melawan mereka" balas Sehun bijak. Sehun mengusap bahu Lay membagi sedikit kekuatannya pada Lay. Ini bukan saatnya untuk takut! Sehun sendiri terpana dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Heii,, mana Sehun yang manja dan sedikit kekanakan? Sehun merasa dirinya sangat keren saat ini B-) -_-"

"ahjushi, apa ada cara agar kita bisa terbangun? Atau kita hanya bisa menunggu disini hingga dunia benar-benar hancur? Mereka membutuhkan kita," tanya Xiumin.

"sebenarnya ada satu ramuan yang bisa membuat kalian kembali ke alam nyata," jawab Il Woo.

"a-apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aku juga tidak tau tapi aku rasa Heal tau mengenai ramuan itu"

Lay menatap Sehun yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah polos itu. Anak rambutnya sedikit berterbangan akibat angin yang berhembus disekitar tubuhnya. Lay menitikkan airmatanya. Ini terlalu berat baginya. Ia harus melawan Luhan, Kai, Taemin, Donghae, Hyukjae, Yunho, dan Minho. Yeah merekalah sang _Alptraum. _Lay sungguh tak menyangka mereka berkhianat. Mereka menggunakan topeng yang sangat sempurna selama ini hingga tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya musuh itu ada disekitar mereka.

Lay merogoh sakunya dan membuka selembar kertas yang selalu ia simpan selama ini. kertas yang selalu terlipat rapi dan terselip di dompetnya. Lay membaca goresan-goresan tinta yang terdapat di kertas itu. Sebuah resep ramuan titipan ayahnya.

"Suho ge kumohon bantu aku" gumam Lay. Lay membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap erat kertas yang kini berada didadanya itu.

Suho mendekati Lay yang tengah terduduk diatas gumpalan awan putih. Ia tertunduk terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Suho mendekati Lay dan duduk disampingnya mengusap bahu namja itu perlahan.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku dalam mimpimu?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap lekat Lay.

"kumohon bantu aku ge, aku butuh air darimu juga air mata Chanyeol" Suho dapat merasakan berbagai emosi yang sangat memilukan dari suara Lay.

"untuk apa? Kau bisa gunakan logo-ku. Bukankah logo itu ada ditangan Sehun?"

"tidak bisa ge, jika air itu bukan dari tanganmu maka ramuan itu tak akan berhasil"

"ramuan? Ramuan apa?" Suho merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat mata itu mulai menatapnya. Mata itu menatapnya dengan genangan air disana.

"aku membutuhkan kalian. Aku dan Sehun tak akan sanggup melawan mereka ge" dan namja dihadapannya itu semakin terisak membuat dada Suho terasa nyeri.

"ahh.. aku mengerti. kalau boleh aku tau apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan itu?"

"air suci dari pengendali air, air mata phoenix yang itu artinya airmata Chanyeol,dan.." Lay tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "dan apa Lay?" Tanya Suho penasaran. "darahku" lanjutnya pelan.

"mwo? Tidak! Lay itu bisa membahayakanmu. Kau itu punya penyakit hemophilia Lay"

"aku tau, apa kau tidak ingin menolong aku dan Sehun? Kau tega membiarkan aku dan Sehun berjuang sendiri?"

"a-aku.."

"aku ingin mengembalikan kalian kealam nyata semata-mata agar kita bisa berjuang bersama, kalaupun aku mati kehabisan darah karena membuat ramuan itu aku akan lebih merasa berguna ketimbang mati kehabisan darah karena dibunuh oleh mereka. Kumohon ge, berikan airmu dan airmata Chanyeol" Lay menatap mata Suho yang masih terlihat bimbang atas permohonannya. Sebenarnya ini cukup mudah tapi Suho tak ingin menyakiti Lay.

"baiklah, akan kukabulkan." Suho membuka telapak tangannya dan muncullah air dari tangannya. "air ini akan mengikutimu hingga kealam nyata nanti, untuk masalah airmata Chanyeol, aku rasa aku harus membuat anak itu menangis dulu setelah itu akan kukirimkan padamu. Dan Lay, setelah kau melukai dirimu bisakah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan diri? Bukankah kau Heal? Kau bisa menyembuhkan orang lain apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?"

Lay terhenyak. "benar juga ge, tentu aku bisa. Aiisshh.. kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau kekuatanku adalah penyembuh? Sudah tentu aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri" Lay memukul kepalanya pelan sambil menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Suho tersenyum dan mengusak surai namja dihadapannya. "dasar pelupa!" ejek Suho.

"mian. Jadi ,kau tak perlu khawatir lagi ne. aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Cepat kirimkan air mata itu ne. aku menunggu. Sampai jumpa" Lay memejamkan matanya dan perlahan sosok itu memudar. Dan saat sosok Lay telah benar-benar menghilang dia segera ketempat dimana rekan-rekannya berada.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Suho. Namja jangkung itu menoleh kearah Suho. "menangislah"

Dan happy virus itu menganga lebar saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Suho katakan. "mwo?" tanyanya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Menangis? Khhh~ rasanya itu tak mungkin!

"menangislah ppali!" perintah Suho.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Joomyunie kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol disuruh menangis?" Tanya Xiumin.

"ini untuk ramuan itu, Lay mengetahui resep ramuan agar kita bisa kembali kedunia. Dan dia akan membuat ramuan itu karena dia membutuhkan kita. Dan salah satu bahan dari ramuan itu adalah air mata Chanyeol"

"apa benar air mataku hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"euungg.. Lay bilang air mata phoenix sih.. bukankah logomu sedikit berhubungan dengan burung phoenix? Jadi aku rasa air matamu cukup mewakili," jawab Suho sambil menggaruk kepalanya. ia tak yakin jawabannya tepat. Dan sepertinya Suho benar, terbukti dengan respon Chanyeol yang malah tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa Chanyeol? Aku rasa Suho hyung benar" bela Kyungsoo.

"ahahaha.. kalau air mataku yang digunakan, aku tak yakin ramuan itu akan manjur. Akan kuminta Phoenix-ku untuk menghampiri Lay dan memberikan airmatanya," jelas Chanyeol.

"k-kau punya Phoenix?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Seperti Kris yang memiliki naga" jawab Chanyeol.

"jika Kris memiliki naga dan kau memiliki phoenix, apa Lay hyung punya unicorn?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"molla." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"yahh,, padahal aku ingin lihat apa Unicorn sama dengan Pegasus T^T" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. "a-anhi, bukan apa-apa hehehe.." ralat Kyungsoo begitu sadar ia tengah ditatap tajam oleh Kris.

Lay tersenyum ketika seekor burung api menghampirinya. Dia yakin burung itu adalah burung phoenix utusan Chanyeol. Lay menatap burung yang kini bertengger disebuah dahan yang rendah tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Lay mulai berpikir bagaimana membuat burung ini menangis dan meneteskan air mata.

'aku tak mungkin menyanyikan lagu ballad atau menceritakan kisah melo drama pada burung itu bukan?' batin Lay. Tanpa Lay sadari burung itu tengah merunduk dan air matanya berjatuhan terkumpul dan menyatu dengan air milik Suho. Selang beberapa detik Lay mulai menyadari itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau sedih karena tak bisa bertemu Chanyeol?" Tanya Lay sambil mengusap kepala burung phoenix itu. "kembalilah, aku janji akan segera mengembalikan Chanyeol, terima kasih Phoenix" ucap Lay. Dan burung api itu kembali terbang entah kemana.

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dia melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang cukup tajam untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan serpihan kaca tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia ambil kaca itu dan menatap kaca itu sendu barang sejenak. Ia arahkan ujung serpihan yang tajam itu kearah telunjuk kirinya. Perlahan namun pasti rasa perih mulai mendera dan cairan merah itu mulai keluar. Lay mengarahkan darahnya agar menetes pada air gumpalan air suci dan air mata phoenix membuat gumpalan itu berubah warna menjadi kemerahan seiring dengan banyaknya darah yang menetes dari telunjuk kiri Lay.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Lay menjauhkan telunjuk kirinya. Ditatapnya jari telunjuk yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu.

"aiissh.. bagaimana cara mengehntikannya?" gumam Lay agak panic.

"omo! Hyung, kau berdarah?" Sehun yang beberapa detik lalu baru saja membuka matanya langsung terlonjak kaget ketika melihat keadaan Lay yang berdarah. "aigoo eottokhae? Kita kerumah sakit hyung? Aiisshh.. kau kan punya penyakit hemophilia kenapa sampai ceroboh seperti ini?" omel Sehun.

"gwenchana, biar aku atasi ini nanti, sekarang temani aku ke asrama. Aku harus membangunkan yang lainnya" pinta Lay.

"mwoya? Sembuhkan dulu lukamu!" perintah Sehun galak. Nyali Lay sedikit menciut mendengar nada suara Sehun tadi. 'bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?' pikir Lay.

'tutup matamu dan fikirkan wajah wajah yang ingin kau sembuhkan, maka ramuan itu akan segera menyembuhkan mereka' sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinga Lay. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Lay mencoba memejamkan matanya, memikirkan wajah EXO member yang telah tertidur agar segera sadar, memikirkan dirinya yang tengah terluka, memikirkan Sehun agar diberi tenaga tambahan, dan memikirkan Luhan dan Kai agar mereka tak lagi dikuasai oleh _Alptraum._ Perasaan Sehun tiba-tiba menghangat bagitu juga dengan Lay. Lay berharap usahanya berhasil. Agar mereka bisa memulai pertarungan akhir. Agar 'mimpi buruk' tak lagi menyerang dunia secara nyata. Agar tercipta kedamaian seperti sedia kala.

Berhasilkah?

Brakk!

Taemin membuka pintu kamar TaoRis -yang kini disulap menjadi ruangan milik Yunho- dengan keras. Yunho dan Hyukjae yang sedang berdiskusi dikamar itu menatap Taemin dengan tatapan dingin mereka.

"hyung gawat! Logonya.. logonya bersinar dan tiba-tiba menghilang, begitu juga 'manekin' kita!" lapor Taemin dengan nafas yang memburu. Gawat! Ini gawat! Tangan Yunho mengepal dan meninju mejanya keras. Rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan emosi yang bergejolak pada dirinya. Sedangkan Hyukjae dia hanya tersenyum masih bergaya santai. Namja berkekuatan Black Electric itu menampakkan gummy smirknya.

"sepertinya kita melewatkan beberapa hal hyung," ucap Hyukjae tenang.

"sialan! Ini diluar perdiksi kita! Padahal tinggal 32 jam lagi kita bisa menghancurkan dunia!" ujar Yunho masih berusaha menahan emosinya. "EXO. Cihh.. kita lihat saja sejauh mana kalian bisa bertindak. Taemin, perintahkan Donghae untuk mencari keberadaan EXO! Aarrgg aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka!" perintah Yunho.

"tidak hyung tunggu, biar EXO yang menghampiri kita. Seperti yang kau bilang kita lihat sejauh mana mereka akan bertindak," sanggah Hyukjae. "Taemin perintahkan yang lainnya untuk bersiap. Karna perang sebentar lagi akan dimulai!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"baik hyung!" Taemin pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk melaksanakan perintah tadi.

"EXO EXO EXO.. sepertinya kalian tidak bisa diremehkan, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat seru!" gumam Hyukjae sambil meremas jemarinya hingga terdengar bunyi mirip retakkan.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan dari 2 arah yang berbeda. Yunho dan Hyukjae yakin itu erangan Kai dan Luhan. Yunho dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan dan detik berikutnya mereka buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu.

TBC

Huaaa.. ini cukup panjang menurut saya kekekeke…

SM The Performance (Lay-nya dituker ama Luhan) dijadiin _Alptraum! _ Wooww… kenapa? Soalnya saya tergila-gila performance mereka di Spectrum hahahaha.. XD

Semoga part ini ga membosankan soalnya saya sempet stuck! Alias mampet ide T^T

Makanya ayo donk komen biar saya semangat bikinnya dan idenya mengalir deras yaaa J

Reader-deul yang udah comment dan me-review, KALIAN LUARR BIASAAAA~! ^_^d

Oh ya, Kemungkinan Dream Saviors bakan END di chapter 7/8 huufftt author belum tau cz blum bikin endingnya. Kira-kira gimana endingnya? Xixixixixi XD *senyum jahil*

Review jusseyo ^^

CU.

Bebe Ahn


	7. Chapter 7A - The War! EXO vs Alptraum

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 7A

Cast: All EXO Member and Other

Fantasy

Brothership

Author: Bebe Ahn

Ini pertarungan Akhir, pertarungan ini akan menentukan akankah mereka bisa membuat mimpi yang baru dikemudian hari atau berakhir dengan bertekuk lutut pada sang 'mimpi buruk'.

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 7A – The War! EXO vs _Alptraum_

Dibawah sebuah pohon yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari pohon lainnya dihutan itu terpancar sinar keperakkan yang menyilaukan untuk beberapa detik. Perlahan sinar itu mulai meredup. Lay dan Sehun membuka mata mereka dan seketika mereka tersenyum ketika melihat 8 orang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chen dan Tao dengan penampilan mereka yang sungguh sangat mempesona bagaikan kesatria dengan outfit yang didominasi warna putih dengan ornament metallic silver dan gold.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti dilahirkan kembali dengan kekuatan yang tercharge full dan siap untuk perang. Kris melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menangkap sinyal yang diberikan Kris. BAekhyun mangangkat tangan kanannya ia arahkan telapak tangannya pada sehun dan Lay membiarkan kekuatan cahayanya menyelubungi tubuh Sehun dan Lay. Semenit berselang Cahaya itu memudar perlahan manampakkan 2 sosok yang kini mengenakan outfit dengan warna yang senada dengan 8 orang yang lainnya. EXO telah terlahir kembali dan siap melawan _Alptraum _bahkan Kai dan Luhan.

"Heal, terima kasih untuk ramuannya. Kalian siap untuk melawan 'mimpi buruk'?" Tanya Suho sembari menyeringai.

"tentu hyung, aku tak pernah merasa sesiap ini!" jawab Chen diiringi kilatan petir dilangit. Tao meremukkan jemarinya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar siap untuk berperang.

"aku juga siap ge, ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sangat keren," ucap Tao dan diangguki yang lainnya.

"bagus! Waktu yang tersisa hanya 31 jam aku yakin mereka tak akan melawan kita sendiri, akan ada pasukan lain yang mengahadang kita sebelum kita benar-benar melawan 'mimpi buruk' itu." Suho memberi Instruksi.

"kita harus punya siasat hyung. Jangan bekerja sendiri, bekerja samalah dengan yang lain kita habisi mereka dalam skala besar supaya tak membuang banyak energy. Kalian mengerti?" tambah Kris.

"ne!" jawab yang lainnya kompak. Dan setelah mendengar komando dari Kris dan Suho untuk bergerak mereka langsung berlari menuju ke areal sekolah.

_Alptraum _tengah berkumpul diruang tengah. Wajah mereka nampak sangat serius. Mereka tengah menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan keadaan sekitar sekolah.

"berapa banyak pasukan kita?" Tanya Yunho.

"sekitar 1200 lebih. Akan memakan waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk menghabisi pasukan kita,"jawab Donghae.

"berapa level kekuatan mereka?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hyukjae menatap tajam namja tampan yang dijuluki pangeran lautan itu. "BERAPA LEVEL KEKUATAN MEREKA LEE DONGHAE?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi dengan penuh amarah.

"i-itu.. basic. Mereka hanya mempunyai kekuatan dasar. Aku tak berfikir untuk menaikkan level kekuatan mereka."jawab Donghae takut-takut. Hyukjae, Yunho, Kai, dan Luhan mendecak kecewa.

"bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau seteledor itu? Kau lupa siapa yang kita hadapi saat ini? EXO! Mereka akan dengan mudah menghabisi pasukanmu jika levelnya serendah itu. Taemin, Minho, kalian berjaga dipintu masuk. Habisi mereka. Kai kau berjaga dilantai 5 habisi mereka sebelum mereka berhasil menginjakan kaki diruang ini. aku, Yunho hyung dan Luhan akan berjaga disini menunggu instruksi dari _Gott Alptraum,"_ perintah Hyukjae. "Dan kau Lee Donghae, buat pasukan baru untuk melawan mereka dengan level kekuatan tertinggi!"

"jangan lupa rebut Logo mereka. Kita tak akan bisa tanpa logo mereka" tambah Yunho dengan nada sangat dingin. Taemin, Minho dan Kai segera menuju ketempat dimana mereka diperintahkan tadi.

"Lu, apa kau dan Kai baik-baik saja? Sepertinya Heal mengirimkan ramuan pada tubuhmu" Tanya Yunho sinis.

"aku taka pa. aku masih bisa mengurung rusa kecil itu. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka keluar sebelum saatnya tiba." Jawab Luhan.

"baguslah. Pertarungan akan benar-benar sengit sepertinya. Kita harus mencari kelemahan mereka. Mereka cukup tangguh. Lihat mereka bahkan sudah menghabisi ratusan pasukan Donghae hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit," ujar Hyukjae. Tatapannya terus mengarah pada layar televisi yang menampilkan pertarungan di lapangan sekolah.

Suho membuat sebuah gumpalan air sebesar bola baseball yang ia tembakkan ke tiap-tiap musuhnya. Baekhyun menggunakan pedang cahaya, Kyungsoo dengan batuan, tanah, dan pasir yang ia tarik dari bumi, Sehun dengan tebasan angin yang tajam yang mampu menyayat apapun, Chanyeol dengan bola api dan semburan api dari phoenix apinya, Kris dengan mengendalikan naganya yang bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk jahat itu, Chen dengan kilatan petirnya, Xiumin yang menggunakan kekuatan Frostnya membekukan lawan dan kemudian dihancurkan layaknya batu es, Tao yang menghentikan waktu disekitarnya dan memanfaatkan makhluk yang seolah ter-pause itu untuk menghajarnya dengan teknik wushunya.

Lay? Dia pergi ke gedung utama menuju kesebuah laboratorium herbal milik professor Yoochun sang ahli herbal. Langkah Lay terhenti saat Minho menghadangnya dipintu masuk laboratorium.

"kau mau masuk hyung? Mau apa? Membuat ramuan untuk teman-temanmu? Percuma! Mereka akan mati ditangan kami!" kata Minho.

"cihh,, kami tak akan mati. Kami tak akan membiarkan makhluk neraka seperti kalian menghancurkan dunia! Minggirlah aku tak ada waktu bermain-main denganmu!" balas Lay angkuh.

"tak ada waktu atau memang kau tak bisa bermain? Bukankah kau hanya seorang 'Healer'. Kekuatanmu tak bisa untuk bertarung. Bukan begitu?" sindir Minho. Perlahan dia mendekati Lay. Dan dikedua tangannya telah menggenggam rantai dengan bandul bola berduri tajam. Minho memutar-mutar bandul itu cepat. Dia menyunggingkan seringaiannya pada Lay. "kau tidak bisa bertarung Lay. Apa kekuatanmu bisa membantu teman-temanmu untuk menghabisi kami? Kau hanya orang lemah dan penyakitan yang hanya bisa menyembuhkan tanpa ada kemapuan untuk bertarung,"

Ucapan Minho sukses membuat Lay membelalakan kedua matanya. "apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk bertarung? Lihat teman-temanmu mereka memiliki kemampun bertarung yang hebat dibantu dengan kekuatan mereka. Kau? Coba tunjukan kemampuan bertarungmu padaku," tantang Minho sambil terus melangkah mendekat kearah Lay yang melangkah mundur. "kau tak bisa Zhang Yi Xing. Kau tak bisa bertarung! KAU LEMAH! KAU TAK BERGUNA!" seiring dengan makian Minho dia menghempaskan bola besi itu pada Lay membiarkan duri-durinya melukai wajah Lay.

"lawan aku Lay. Lawan aku atau duri bola besiku akan terus membuatmu luka hingga berdarah. Bukankah kau mengidap hemophilia? Kau akan kehabisan darah dan mati jika tak melawanku. Ayo bertarung Lay, tunjukan padaku kemampuan bertarungmu. Lawan aku! Bunuh aku! Atau kau akan mati, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu!" Minho menatap Lay sinis. Nafas Lay memburu.

Semua yang dikatakan Minho benar. Kekuatan Lay bukan untuk bertarung adu fisik. Dia tak berguna. Untuk apa dia disini? Dia hanya membebani EXO yang lainnya. Dada Lay bekecamuk merasakan dilemma yang besar. Pikirannya memutar kilasan-kilasan memory yang telah lampau.

'hanya adu kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan _Alptraum' _kata-kata Appa Sehun terngiang di benaknya. Kekuatannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang dibutuhkan saat ini. kekuatannya adalah menyembuhkan sedangkan yang EXO butuhkan adalah kekuatan untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan musuh. Apa yang bisa Lay lakukan?

_Kembali ke arena pertarungan kesembilan Dream Saviors._

Musuh musuh mereka yang dilingkupi aura ungu gelap perlahan namun pasti telah berkurang. Mereka mulai merasa lelah akibat kekuatan yag digunakan terus menerus. Mereka hampir mencapai limit power mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan setelah menghabisi musuh mereka yang terakhir.

"Mana Lay?" Tanya Suho begitu menyadari Lay tidak ada disekitar mereka.

"molla," jawab Baekhyun. Suho mendecih kesal dan segera berlari kearah gedung utama.

"hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan berteriak.

"aku akan mencari Lay!" jawab Suho masih sambil berlari.

"g-gege, apa itu?" Tanya Tao. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada arah padang sang Wushu Panda. 200 meter didepan mereka 12 makhluk berbadan 3 kali lebih besar dari mereka muncul dari dalam tanah.

"ini gawat. Aura mereka benar-benar gelap dan aku rasa kekuatan mereka lebih besar dan kuat dari sebelumnya," ucap Kris.

Suho membulatkan matanya begitu melihat keadaan Lay yang mengenaskan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena lukan sayatan yang begitu banyak dan mengeluarkan darah. Lay tersudut dengan Minho yang siap menusukkan tombak ke dadanya.

"KAU AKAN MATI ZHANG YI XING!" dengan sekuat tenaga Minho mengarahkan mata tombaknya kea rah Lay.

BUGH!

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Lay membuka matanya. Dan manik itu menangis saat melihat Suho tengah berjalan kearahnya. Bibir yang merah karena darah yang ia muntahkan beberapa saat lalu menunjukan senyuman ketenangan. Suho melewati tubuh Lay begitu saja, ia melangkah kearah Minho yang tersungkur disudut lorong akibat '_water shoot' _Suho. Bibir Minho tampak mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin akibat hantaman yang cukup keras.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun yang melukai Lay hidup. Aku akan membuatmu menderita sebanyak darah yang Lay keluarkan. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU CHOI MINHO!" teriak Suho. Tengannya bergerak membuat pusaran air yang ia arahkan pada Minho. Membuat tubuh Minho terangkat diatas pusaran air itu. Suho mengarahkan pusaran airnya kearah tembok membuat tubuh Minho harus bertubrukan keras dengan tembok tersebut. Pusaran air Suho perlahan berubah kemerahan yang disebabkan oleh darah Minho seiring dengan hantaman hantaman yang Suho arahkan.

"he- nghh-ntikan Suho" Lay menahan perih disekujur tubuhnya. bibir Lay memutih wajahnya kiat pucat dan darah yang membasahi luka sayatan itu tak juga mongering. "kau bisa memhbunuhnya ssshhh, aku memang tak berguna. Kekuatanku sama sekali tak ssssshh membantu dalamh pertarungan inih" desis Lay. Sejujurnya Lay tak tega melihat kondisi Minho yang makin mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terus dibanting oleh air yang dikendlikan Suho tak jarang terdengar suara tulang yang atah akibat hantaman keras itu.

"kau (bugh) melindungi namja lemah itu Joonmyun? (bugh) khhhh.. kau menjijikan Zhang Yi Xing! Hanya bisa berlidung pada orang lain!" ucap Minho diantara bantingan air Suho.

BUGH!

Air itu menjatuhkan tubuh Minho yang hampir lebam seluruhnya. Suho menghampiri Minho dan menarik kerah baju Minho. Suho berlutut agar posisinya bisa sedikit mengimbangi Minho. "dengar bocah ingusan, kau tak punya hak untuk mengatai Lay seperti tadi. Dia tak selemah yang kau kira, kekuatannya mungkin sederhana dan tak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung, tapi dengan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan, dia bisa _memberi kehidupan, memberi harapan dan juga kesempatan untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru_. Dialah pemegang kekuatan terbesar, karena dia kami mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Untuk terbebas dari jeratan portal mimpi yang kalian buat!" Suho melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Minho.

Suho mengarahkan airnya untuk mengambil tombak Minho yang tadi terjatuh. Digenggamnya tombak itu dan diarahkannya mata tombak itu ke dada Minho. Lay memejamkan matanya ia tak sanggup melihat adegan itu.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Lay dan Suho dengan lembut. Lay membukan matanya perlahan. Tubuh Minho telah menghilang namun Lay dapat menangkap sosok transparan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Suho. Itu Minho. Sosoknya terlihat bercahaya dan sosok itu tersenyum kearah Lay dan Suho.

"terima kasih hyung, kau membebaskanku dari jebakan _Alptraum_" ucap sosok Minho. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok itu diselimuti cahaya yang sangat terang dan kian menghilang didetik-detik berikutnya.

Suho menghampiri Lay dengan wajah yang masih tegang nan penuh amarah. Suho berjongkok disisi Lay membopong tubuh Lay ala bridal, dan membawa lay masuk kedalam laboratorium herbal itu. Suho meletakkan tubuh Lay di sebuah ranjang yang memang tersedia diruangan itu.

"sembuhkan dirimu Lay. Kau terlihat sangat lemah," perintah Suho pelan. 'mengenaskan' itu kata yang Suho gunakan untuk keadaan Lay sekarang. Terdapat banyak luka seperti cakaran juga lebam, cairan merah pekat itu merembes ke baju lay hingga outfit putih itu berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"ha-harusnya kauh tak membunuh Minho," kata Lay sembari meringis menahan perih disekujur tubuhnya. "kembalilah, bantu yang lainnya" pinta Lay lemah. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay dan menatapnya dalam.

"aku akan pergi setelah memastikan kau sembuh," jawab Suho datar. Lay tersenyum lemah. Hanya sedikit tenaga yang tersisa dan wajahnya makin memucat.

"terima kasih Kim Joonmyun," ucap Lay pelan. Dan keeping hitam itu mulai tertutup secara perlahan.

"Lay bangun lah sembuhkan dirimu! ZHANG YI XING!" Suho dengan air mata bercucuran. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lay yang mulai mendingin. "_Alptraum! _aku akan membalas kalian!" maki Suho. Masih dengan emosi yang masih memuncak dia meninggalkan Lay menuju ke medan pertempuran.

_Alptraum Place_

"Minho telah mati, begitu juga dengan Lay. Hahahaha.. menarik" ucap Hyukjae sinis.

"sepertinya Joonmyun mengamuk. Lihat dia seperti kesetanan menghadapi pasukan superku" timpal Donghae.

"berapa sisa waktu kita?" Tanya Yunho.

"23 jam" jawab Donghae singkat.

"aku harap mereka masih punya waktu untuk melawan kita. Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat pertarungan itu," kata Luhan. Yunho dan Hyukjae menatap Luhan dengan seringaian mereka.

"kau akan melawan saudara-saudaramu?" Tanya Hyukjae sinis.

"saudaraku? Hahaha.. yang benar saja. Mereka musuhku!" jawab Luhan mantap. Yunho menepuk bahu Luhan dengan senyuman bangga.

TBC

Huuwaaaaa… ituh ituh! Arrrgghhh.. kenapa Lay mati? Kenapa? Sapa yang bikin ni cerita? (reader: ELU MONYONG!) oh.. hehehehehe.. aaaaaahhhhh… speechless ini FF terlalu arrrggghhh… GEREGETAN! anyway, kenapa author comment di FF sendiri? Maap authornya sedeng sepertinya gegara ngayal berlebihan makanya FFnya jadi begini. Ini keluar dari ide awal loh ciyus deh XD ^^v

Oh ya,, makasih ya yang udah comment author senyum2 sendiri loh baca koment kalian hahahaha.. bakat jadi roang gila kayaknya wkwkwk.. well, masih ada Part 7B dimana EXO bakal nglawan Alptraum hohoho.. tapi gimana ngelawannya yak?

Ya sudah.. koment dulu sanah biar authornya bisa lanjut ni cerita wkwkwk… oh ya sorry ya typo banyak kekekek.. agak males ngedit hahaha.. *evil laugh*

Lup yu all 3 *hug hug*

Bebe Ahn


	8. Chapter 7B - The War! EXO vs Alptraum

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 7B

Cast: All EXO Member and Other

Fantasy

Brothership

Author: Bebe Ahn

Ini pertarungan Akhir, pertarungan ini akan menentukan akankah mereka bisa membuat mimpi yang baru dikemudian hari atau berakhir dengan bertekuk lutut pada sang 'mimpi buruk'.

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

Part 7B – The War! EXO vs _Alptraum_

_.  
_

Suho mengatur nafasnya yang nyaris habis setelah menghabisi 3 dari 6 monster yang tersisa. Baekhyun, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Suho iba. Ke-4 namja itu menghampiri Suho dan mereka kaget ketika melihat guardian angel itu menangis. Ya, selama pertarungan dia menangisdengan emosi yang memuncak.

"hyung, wae? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Dirangkulnya namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"aku harus menghabisi mereka! Untuk Lay" jawab Suho parau. Ke-4 namja itu masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Suho hingga akhirnya "Untuk Lay yang sudah meninggalkan kita" lanjutnya.

DEG!

Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Suho tengah rapuh meskipun dia telah menghabisi 3 monster itu. Baekhyun tertawa getir dengan airmata yang mulai membajiri mata indahnya itu begitu juga dengan Xiumin. Chanyeol pun mendekati BAekhyun dan memeluk namja itu. Baekhyun terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"kita akan menghabisinya. Percaya kita akan menghabisinya dan memenangkan pertarungan ini," ujar Chanyeol. Tengannya menggenggam pertanda bahwa dia tengah berada dalam emosi. Baekhyun yang merasakan itu hanya bisa memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

Sementara itu di dimensi lain…

Lay membuka matanya. Dingin dan gelap hanya itu yang Lay rasakan di tempat ini. Lay bangkit dari posisinya melakukan sedikit stretching karena tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Di lihatnya seluruh tubuhnya, sempurna! Tak ada lagi darah ataupun luka.

"mungkin aku sudah mati," Lay berujar pelan. Ia beralih memandangi sekitarnya. Sepi hening. Benarkah dia telah mati?

'Srrrttt'

Lay menajamkan pendengarannya ketika indra pendengar itu mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Dan saat suara itu kembali terdengar dan semakin jelas di telinga sang 'Healer' itu, Lay memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju ke sumber suara.

Lay membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sesosok manusia lain selain dirinya disini terlebih lagi dia mengenal sosok itu. 'Teleport' ya Kim Jongin iya Kai. Lay tersenyum sedetik kemudian dan dia buru-buru mendekati Kai yang tengah terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk didepan dada itu. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di tempat Kai sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam mencegat langkahnya. Lay tau sosok itu adalah satu dari _Alptraum._

"mau apa kau? Mendekati mainan-ku? Tak akan kubiarkan!" ucap sosok berjubah hitam itu. Lay tersenyum sinis.

"oh, jadi kau yang selama ini menghuni tubuh Kai sementara jiwa Kai yang asli kau kurung disini? Ckck.. kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!" ujar Lay. Detik berikutnya namja yang dijuluki Prince Changsa itu tertawa bodoh membuat sosok berjubah itu mengerutkan keningnya, "astagaa.. aku lupa! Mana ada Iblis yang memiliki perasaan? Aku bodoh ya? Hahahhaaha" lanjut Lay. "boleh aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya ingin bertukar sapa dengannya, bolehkah?" Lay memohon.

"dank au akan bekerjasama dengannya untuk melawanku? TIDAK!" tolak makhluk berjubah itu. Lay memutar bola matanya.

"ayolah, apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Melawanmu? Jelas tak mungkin! Kau memegang kekuatan Kai dan aku? Aku tak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku di tempat pengap ini! kembalilah, aku tau kau harus melawan teman-temanku yang lain. Anggap saja kau menahan 2 jiwa didalam sini." Jelas Lay. Makhluk itu nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Lay melongo sejenak saat makhluk berjubah hitam itu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan kemudian Lay tertawa terbahak-bahak. "hahaha… aku baru tau ternyata Iblis sejenis _Alptraum_ tidak dilengkapi dengan OTAK! Dasar bodoh!" kata Lay.

Lay mendekati Kai, membuat namja berbibir sexy itu terdongak untuk menatap wajah Lay. Raut wajah Kai terlihat sendu. Lay memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dihadapan Kai. Tangan lembutnya terulur untuk mengusap surai hitam kecoklatan milik Kai. Lay tersenyum lembut namun senyum itu memudar perlahan melihat reaksi Kai yang malah terdunduk seolah kehadirannya tak berarti.

"Kai" panggil Lay lembut tangannya masih mengusap surai Kai.

"pergilah, aku tak ingin melihatmu" ucap Kai datar. Dada Lay rasanya tertohok mendengar itu. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana depresinya Kai saat ini.

"wae? Tapi aku ingin melihatmu. Anhi, bukan hanya aku kami semua. EXO. Dream Saviors, kami ingin melihatmu kembali Kai" kata Lay.

"untuk apa? Aku hanya seorang penghianat!" balas Kai. "aku meneysal hyung, aku menyesal.. sungguh.." dekapan Lay sukses membuat Kai menghentikan perkatannya dan mengeluarkan tangisnya yang sekian lama ia redam sendiri.

"aku tau Kai. Aku tau, untuk itulah kau harus kembali untuk memperbaiki semunya. Memperbaiki mimpimu dan mimpi semua orang. Menyelamatkan kami dan membebaskan semua orang dari mimpi buruk yang kini menyerang secara nyata. Kau masih punya kesempatan Kai. Percayalah.." ujar Lay. Kai menggeleng dalam dekapan Lay.

"aku tak bisa kembali. Aku.. tak tau caranya. Kalaupun aku bisa, sudah kulakukan sejak lama" Kai dengan suara lemah. Lay tersenyum sekilas.

"berharaplah, bermimpilah lagi untuk menggantikan mimpimu yang gagal saat itu. Saat ini kau terjebak dalam mimpimu yang terkubur bersama rasa takutmu membuat _Alptraum _dengan mudah menguasai raga tanpa jiwamu. Kembalilah keragamu dan kekuatanmu akan kembali menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kembalilah pada yang lainnya dan bantu mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini Kai." Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Lay lekat-lekat.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau berada disini? Kau terjebak juga? Hyung, ayo kita kembali bersama!" Kai menggenggam tangan Lay. Tatapan Lay berubah sendu.

"aku tak bisa Kai. Aku tak bisa kembali. Kondisiku lebih parah darimu. Aku bahkan tak tau aku bisa kembali hidup atau tidak. tapi aku yakin, saat EXO memenangkan pertarungan akhir nanti aku bisa kembali ketubuhku." Kata Lay. 'aku harap seperti itu.'Lanjut Lay dalam hati. "untuk itu kumohon kembalilah Kai. Untuk EXO, untuk Dunia, dan untukku"

.

.

Suho terus melayangkan hantaman kerasnya ke dinding dihadapannya itu. Tak peduli rasa sakit, luka lebam, bahkan darah yang keluar ia terus meninju dinding itu. Tak satupun dari ke-8 member lain yang berusaha menghentikan tingkah sang 'Water' semenjak mereka terjebak di penjara bawah tanah ini. bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, mereka hanya ingin Suho melampiaskan seluruh emosinya hingga dia bisa tenang dengan sendirinya. Oh, dan soal penjara bawah tanah. Monster terakhir yang mereka hadapi menaburkan bubuk tidur di sekitar mereka, dan begitu terbangun mereka telah berada diruang pengap berpintu besi ini.

Akhirnya Suho menyerah. Tubuhnya merosot dan dia menangis. Ditatapnya lengannya yang terluka itu. Dia tersenyum melihat darah yang mengalir dari sendi-sendi jarinya.

_'tak ada Lay.. tak ada lagi yang bisa menyembuhkan luka ini. tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan darah ini.. tak ada lagi.. rindu ini tak pernah terobati, dan cinta ini akan terus mengalir tanpa tahu kapan berhenti karena tak ada tempat untuk bersemayam. Zhang Yi Xing, aku ingin kau kembali'_ rintih Suho dalam hati.

Member yang lain hanya menatap sosok berdarah AB itu dengan pandangan sedih, sendu, dan miris. Mereka tau betul bagaimana perasaannya. Karena mereka juga merasa kehilangan 'Dokter' terhebat mereka meskipun tak sedalam Suho tentunya.

CKLEK.. CKLEK..

Ke-9 pasang mata itu menatap waspada kearah pintu besi yang sepertinya hendak dibuka itu. Wajah mereka menegang dan menampakkan raut tak bersahabat saat pintu itu sukses terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang membukan pintu tersebut.

"mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Suho ketus. Sosok itu hanya diam, melangkah masuk dan kemudian menutup pintu itu.

Sunyi. Hanya suara hembusan nafas masing-masing yang terdengar. Mereka menatap sosok itu penuh kebencian. Tak peduli dulu mereka adalah kawan yang jelas mereka sekarang lawan.

BRUGH!

Sosok itu jatuh berlutut. Ke-9 orang itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Salah satu anggota _Alptraum _berlutut dihadapan mereka! Ingin rasanya mereka bertepuk tangan. Sosok itu menunduk dan detik berikutnya bahunya terlihat bergetar. Mungkin menangis.

"cihh.. peran apa yang kau mainkan KIM JONGIN!? Kami tak akan tertipu dengan airmatamu!" ujar Kris keras. Suho bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak meninju Kai namun ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkah perlahan kearah Kai dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Diangkatnya wajah Kai, benar sosok itu tengah menangis.

"jangan tertipu dengan airmatanya Kyungsoo. Sudah jelas itu hanya kamuflase. Dia akan menjebak kita," ucap Suho. Kyungsoo hanya diam terus memperhatikan sorot mata Kai yang tertuju padanya. Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum saat sosok Kai memeluknya erat dan menangis dibahunya.

"dia uri Kim Jongin. Dia Kai. Bukan lagi _Alptraum _" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap teman-temannya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang ada dihadapan mereka ini Kai bukan Kai yang dikuasai oleh 'mimpi buruk'.

Mereka hanya diam saat Kai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Pertemuannya dengan Lay, dan tentang _Alptraum._

"kita hanya punya waktu 18 jam hyung kita tak boleh kalah," ujar Kai. Chen menepuk bahu Kai dan menatapnya. "kita tak akan kalah jika kita bersama Kai. Kau bisa membantu kami-kan?" ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

"aku bisa, kalian ikut aku." Perintah Kai. Mereka hanya mengekor dibelakang Kai. Mereka masih dalam status WASPADA terhadap sosok yang berjalan didepan mereka ini. dari ceritanya dia sangat meyakinkan tapi bagaimanapun mereka tetap waspada.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kai? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk mengurung mereka hingga batas waktunya nanti?" Tanya Yunho . Kai meremas jematinya dan mematahkan lehernya seolah mengaktifkan mode bertarung dalam dirinya.

"aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Mereka akan keenakan jika dibiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi, akan lebih baik jika kita habisi sekarang." Ucap Kai. Hyukjae menyeringai.

Kai menarik lengan Suho dan Chen dan melempar mereka kearah Hyukjae. Mendorong Kyungsoo dan Kris kearah Taemin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kearah Yunho, sedang kan Xiumin dan Sehun ia dorong hingga mereka berada dihadapan Luhan yang memasang wajah datar.

"itu bagian kalian, kalian bisa menghabisi mereka sesukanya sedangkan aku akan bermain-main dengan panda yang satu ini," –Kai. EXO membelalakan mata mereka tak percaya. Mereka dijebak? Kris menatap Kai penuh amarah.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM JONGIN!" umpat Kris. Kai hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil mencengkram lengan Tao cukup keras membuat namja bermata panda itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Donghae-hyung, kutunggu di aula. Kita akan bermain bersama karna panda ini cukup kuat aku akan kelabakan jika menghabisinya sendirian" ucap Kai sebelum ia menghilang bersama Tao dengan keuatannya. Donghae menyeringai puas dan segera menyusul Kai. "KIM JONGIN! BERANI KAU MELUKAI TAO AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Kris mengancam meskipun orang yang diancam telah menghilang.

"sssttt.. diamlah Kris. tenang saja, aku akan mengirimu ke Neraka secepatnya agar kau bisa bersama dengan panda cengeng itu" ucap Taemin sinis.

"cihh.. tau apa kau anak kecil! Ayo ikut aku!" Kris mencengkram kerah belakang Taemin dan menyeret namja cantik itu layaknya seekor kucing namun Taemin menjegal tangan Kris hingga cengkramannya terlepas. "kau terlalu meremehkanku Kris. aku bukan Taemin yang dulu kau kenal. Biar aku yang tentukan tempatmu meregang nyawa" Taemin berjalan mendahului Kris. Kris dan Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Taemin.

Sementara Hyukjae telah menyeret Chen dan Suho untuk mengikutinya. "yya lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku tak sudi disentuh oleh makhluk sepertimu!" Suho berusaha memberontak.

"aku tak akan melepas mangsaku!" ucap Hyukjae dingin. Akhirnya Suho pasrah.

"well, sepertinya kita juga harus pergi dari tempat ini. kalian berdua ikut aku!" perintah Yunho. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah Yunho dengan menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan menatapnya teduh.

"dia lebih mirip menyuruh pembantu disbanding mengajak bertarung! Cihh.. dia pikir kita siapa?" dengus Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu didengar Yunho. Yunho tersenyum mendengar itu. '_Kai, kenapa kau memberiku lawan seperti ini? benar-benar tak setara dengan levelku. Sepertinya aku akan menang mudah' _batin Yunho

Sehun sedikit tertawa mendengar dengusan Baekhyun yang sempat didengarnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan dingin Luhan yang tertuju padanya. "kau masih sempat tertawa disaat-saat seperti ini Oh Sehun? Cihh.. yahh.. ada bagusnya sih. Bukankah sebelum mati orang itu harus bahagia?" sindir Luhan. Sehun melirik sekilas pada Luhan. Dia berjalan kearah sofa yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri dan duduk disana.

"diamlah hyung, aku tidak dalam mood bertarung denganmu. Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu, karna aku tau kau orang baik" ucap Sehun.

"kau masih menganggapku baik setelah apa yang kami lakukan pada Lay? Wah wah wah.. kau sungguh baik hati Oh Sehun-ssi. Tapi dengar, aku lebih senang jika kau melawanku sekarang atau.." Luhan melirik Xiumin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. "baozi itu akan menyusul Lay". Mungkin ini ancaman untuk Sehun dan Xiumin tapi sungguh mereka tak takut sedikitpun.

"kau mau membunuhku? Silahkan saja. Asal kau bisa kembali seperti dulu. Luhan yang ceria dan Luhan yang manis, aku merindukanmu Lu" ucap Xiumin sendu. Dia menundukan wajahnya. Luhan bergerak cepat kearah Xiumin dan mencengkram rahang Xiumin kuat.

"dengar tuan, aku TAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU! Dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku benar-benar membunuhmu! Jangan kira aku bercanda KIM MINSEOK!" Luhan dengan nada bengis. Sehun tersenyum sekilas karena adegan dibelakangnya itu.

"hentikan Xi Luhan. Kau tak ingin melukai saudaramu bukan? Bagaimanapun juga Xiumin hyung adalah salah satu hyung kesayanganmu," ucap Sehun santai tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"tak apa Sehunie. Biar saja Luhan berlaku sesukanya padaku. Asal dia kembali menjadi Luhan kita yang dulu,". Luhan muak! Dia benar-benar muak dengan makhluk-makhluk dihadapannya ini. dicengkramnya kuat rahang Xiumin dan menghempaskan tubuh itu hingga membentur tembok.

"apa kalian sengaja membuatku marah? Fine! Kalian akan lebih cepat menghadapi kematian kalian!"-Luhan. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya membuat sebuah guci melayang dan hendak ia lemparkan kekepala Sehun namun angin Sehun berhasil menangkis guci itu sebelum mengenai kepalanya.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak ingin melawanmu? Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran karna aku sungguh tak akan membiarkanmu menang," kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dingin. "aku justru senang jika kau berubah pikiran. Ayo lawan aku Oh Sehun!"

Sementara itu..

Tao menghentikan waktu di ruang dance practice itu membiarkan Donghae yang tengah berjalan kearahnya mematung sejenak. Tao menatap horor Kai yang terlihat santai dengan smirk yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Tao sungguh menyesal telah mempercayai bualan Kai tadi.

"Yya! Kim Jongin! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kalau kau mau menghabisi kami harusnya katakana sejak awal! Kau benar-benar pengkhianat!" maki Tao. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Tao.

"kau menghentikan waktunya? Apa Donghae akan mendengar percakapan kita?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Namja berkulit tan itu menghela nafasnya melihat Tao yang sama sekali taka da niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "jawab dulu baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"ya. Aku menghentikan waktunya. Anggap saja sekarang Donghae hyung pingsan, dia tak akan mendengar pembicaraan kita" jawab Tao datar.

"good! Dengar aku berkata seperti tadi untuk kalian. Araaseo?". Tao mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Fuhh! Astaga.. oke, uuungg.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Kai bingung sendiri mencari kosakata lain yang lebih sederhana yang mamou menjelaskan maksudnya.

"ahh.. maksudmu tadi kau berbicara pada kami?". Ingin rasanya kai terbang saat ini juga, for God sake dia berterima kasih karna dia tak perlu menjelaskan ulang pada panda dihadapannya ini. "yup. Dan DIA" Kai menunjuk Donghae yang masih ter-pause dengan telunjuknya, "adalah mainan kita, jadi mau main sekarang? Ingat kita tak punya waktu banyak dan dia bukan lawan yang mudah"

"dengan senang hati Kai, ayo kita bereskan yang satu ini," ucap Tao.

.

.

BUGH!

Kris menendang rahang Taemin dengan teknik menendang wushu yang ia pelajari diam-diam dari Tao. Sudut bibir Taemin berdarah, Taemin mengusap darah itu sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"cihh, kau tak sabaran sekali Kris, harusnya kau sedikit bersabar seperti beruang kecil itu" Taemin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

BUGH!

Lagi. Rahang Taemin harus merasakan sakit tapi kali ini bukan tendangan melainkan bongkahan batu yang meninjunya dari bawah. Kalian tentu tau perbuatan siapa ini. "benarkah aku sabar? Aku bahkan sangat tak sabar untuk menghabisimu Taeminie. Uhh.. Key umma pasti akan memarahiku jika tau aku membuat anak kesayangannya terluka seperti itu" ujar Kyungsoo datar.

Taemin kembali terkekeh. "ckckck.. baik aku akan ladeni kalian!" balas Taemin. Taemin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terbang. Kris nampaknya terlihat senang, Kris melirik Kyungsoo yang memberinya isyarat untuk meladeni Taemin. Kris tentu mengindahkan itu dengan segera dia terbang dan menempatkan dirinya 5 meter dihadapan Taemin. Kris melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap Taemin dengan sedikit keangkuhannya.

"kau bisa apa bocah? Tunjukan pada kami kemampuanmu!" tantang Kris. Kris membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang berada dibelakang Taemin.

.

.

Hyukjae menghampaskan Suho dan Chen ketanah setibanya mereka dilapangan basket sekolah mereka. Suho dan Chen bangkit dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada pakaian mereka. Hyukjae sedikit mendongak karena awan disekitarnya berubah teduh. Lebih tepatnya mendung. Hyukjae menatap 2 orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya hyukjae. Suho dan Chen saling pandang. Mereka bahkan belum bertarung kenapa Hyukjae sudah amnesia duluan? "SHIT! Sialan kau Kim Jongin!" umpat Hyukjae membuat Chen dan Suho makin bingung.

"wae? Kau baru sadar siapa kami? Kami memang tak selemah yang kau kira Lee Hyukjae!" ujar Suho.

'Sialan! Kai bilang dia akan memberiku Flame dan Frost. SHIT!' umpat Hyukjae dalam hati. "cihh.. baiklah, meski tak sesuai harapanku aku akan tetap meladeni permainan ini."

'Hyukjae sangat benci air' suara itu terdengar lirih ditelinga Suho. Lay, dia hafal betul itu suara Lay. Suho tersenyum senang hatinya menghangat membuat mode bertarungnya tercharge kembali. Suho menatap Hyukjae sinis. "Saatnya mandi monyet besar" gumam Suho Pelan. Suho menyemburkan air lewat telapak tangannya kearah Hyukjae dan membuat dinding air yang mengelilingin Hyukjae setinggi 1 meter.

Hyukjae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hingga munculah sayap hitam dibalik punggungnya. Dia terbang melewati dinding air yang kembali menyusut itu. Hyukjae mengibaskan bajunya yang basah dia menatap tajam Suho. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya menembakan cahaya hitam kearah Suho beruntung Suho bisa menghindar dan Cahaya itu akhirnya mengenai lapangan basket. Suho mendecak kagum pada efek yang ditimbulkan oleh tembakan Hyukjae. Sebuah lubang mirip bekas jatuhan meteor, Suho sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika cahaya itu mengenai tubuh manusia.

"khh.. mungkin jika ada 'Frost' pertarungan ini akan lebih mudah" gumam Suho yang didengar oleh Chen. Tangan kanan Chen menyusup kedalam saku celananya menggenggam sesuatu didalam sana.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam saat Yunho membawa mereka ke ruang olahraga indoor sekolah mereka. Ruang ini gelap dan sudah lama tak terpakai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memandangi punggung Yunho yang berdiri lumayan jauh didepan mereka. Bakhyun mengadahkan telapak tangannya membuat seberkas cahaya keluar dari telapak tangannya membuat ruangan ini terlihat lebih terang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tiba-tiba Yunho berbalik dan menatap keduanya penuh kilatan amarah. BAekhyun bahkan bisa melihat lensa mata Yunho yang bersinar dengan pupil yang membesar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Yunho. "MATIKAN! MATIKAN CAHAYA ITU!" perintah Yunho. Baekhyun mengurangi intensitas cahayanya membuat ruangan ini kembali temaram.

"whoa.. sepertinya kau takut cahaya ya Yunho? Apa kau takut juga dengan api?" Chanyeol mulai ancang-ancang untuk menyemburkan api kearah Yunho. Yunho menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bengis.

.

.

DUAGH!

Tao menendang perut Donghae keras membuat namja itu terhuyung kebelakang. Tao memulai kembali waktu tepat bersamaan dengan tendangannya tadi. Donghae meringis sambil memegang perutnya bibirnya memuntahkan darah karena tendangan tadi sedikit mengenai ulu hatinya. DOnghae menatap Tao dan menyeringai.

"Kai, lihat mainan kita kasar sekali" ujar Donghae. Ia menatap Kai yang malah tersenyum sinis kearahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"benarkah? Atau kau saja yang terlalu lemah untuk jadi bulan-bulanan kami?" Donghae menatap bingung Kai dan mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan namja berkulit tan sexy itu.

"ppffttt.. kau! Oh gosh.. oke jadi disini aku targetnya? Menarik! Ssshhh.. kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang" balas Donghae. Kai berteleportasi kebelakang Donghae dan langsung menendang namja itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. "kalaupun kau harus menang, akan kupastikan kau takkan menang mudah" –Kai.

Kai kembali berteleport kala Donghae mengeluarkan pecut hitam di kedua tangannya. Donghae mulai memainkan pecutnya dan lecutan itu membuat apapun yang terkena menjadi meleleh. Donghae mulai melecutkan pecutnya kearah Tao dan Kai. Tao dan Kai masih bisa menghindar namun jika terus-terusan seperti itu mereka lelah juga. Tao kembali mengehentikan waktu ketika pecutan Donghae nyaris mengenai lengannya, dan ini dimanfaatkan Kai untuk menendang Donghae dan menyingkirkan pecutan mematikan itu. Tao kembali memutar waktu dengan keadaan Donghae yang terjatuh dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Tao. Dia segera menindih tubuh namja itu dan mulai menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

_'aku mencintai Hyukjae'_ bisikan itu membuat kepalan tangan Tao hanya mengambang di udara. Kai menatap Tao. Dia juga mendengar suara rendah yang mirip bisikan itu. Kai dan Tao juga tau itu suara milik Donghae tapi Donghae dihadapannya sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun.

'bunuh aku Tao, bunuh aku. Aku tak tahan melihat diriku yang dikendalikan oleh makhluk lain. Aku membenci diriku yang telah menyesatkan banyak jiwa bahkan dengan teganya melenyapkan mereka. Bunuh aku Tao. Aku tak lagi pantas untuk hidup. Bahkan Hyukjae-pun mengharapkan-ku mati' dan bisikan itu mulai terisak.

"KAU LEMAH LEE DONGHAE! MATI SAJA! SIAPA YANG MEMBUTUHKAN-MU? ADA ATAU TIDAKNYA DIRIMU SAMA SEKALI TAK BERPENGARUH! BAHKAN KEMATIANMU SEKALIPUN TAK AKAN ADA YANG PEDULI!" dan ini Donghae _Alptraum _yang berbicara dibawah kungkungan Tao.

BUGH!

Tao memukul rahang namja tampan itu dan menatapnya tajam. Donghae menyeringai menahan sakit yang mulai ia rasakan sekarang. Dijilatnya darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Tao memejamkan kedua obsidian hitamnya berusaha menurunkan sedikit emosinya dan saat obsidian itu kembali terbuka ditatapnya sosok yang beada dibawahnya dengan pandangan datar. Kai yang melihat itu dapat merasakan betapa kuatnya aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan sang '_Time Control'. _

"Tao, kau tidak.." Kai tak bisa melanjutkan omongannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan hal sekeji itu.

"aku terpaksa Kai. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia terus hidup," Tao menarik sebuah belati perak yang menggantung di celananya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah baju Donghae.

SLEEBB!

Kai menoleh menghindari pemandangan dihadapannya. Sementara Tao hanya memandangi wajah yang tengah mengerang kesakitan dibawahnya karena belati yang kini telah menancap di dada kirinya. Ngilu. Itu yang Tao rasakan ketika melihat cairan merah pekat mulai merembes diantara belati itu. Tao beranjak dari sosok yang mulai mengeluarkan kabut tipis berwarna hitam disekitarnya, Tao berjalan mendekati Kai dan berdiri disamping namja itu. Keduanya menatap tubuh Donghae yang perlahan menghilang ditelan kabut hitam tadi.

Kai menatap sosok disampingnya, dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan kemudian disodorkannya sapu tangan itu pada Tao. Tao memandang Kai bingung.

"gunakan ini untuk mengelap wajahmu. Ada cipratan darah" dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk memperjelas maksud Kai. Tao mengambil sapu tangan itu dan segera mengusap wajahnya. Benar saja ada noda darah di sapu tangan itu setelah ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah tampannya.

"haaahh.. ini menjijikan! Semoga Kris gege tak marah karena aku membunuh Donghae hyung," Doa Tao.

.

.

"ARRRGGGHHH~" Sehun bingung ketika sosok yang beberapa saat lalu tengah menghajarnya dengan membabi buta kini mengerang kesakitan. Pasalnya ia dan Xiumin tak melakukan perlawanan apapun tapi kenapa Luhan mengerang seperti itu?

TBC

_Arrrggghhhh… ini chap terpanjang! Mian ga bisa nepatin janji ternyata masih ada chap 7C T.T ga apa-apakan? Mian lama update sumveh part paling ribet itu part ini soalnya author ga berpengalaman nulis adegan bunuh-bunuhan apalagi fantasy kaya gini u.u mana waktunya limited edition pula uwaaaa…_

_oh ya.. author juga mengucapkan sejuta-juta mianhae karena telah mengubah karakter seunyu Luhan, Taemin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Minho, dan si ganteng manly papa YunhoBear jadi jahat T^T huwaaaa.. author parah ya? author jahat ya? huhuhuhu.. mianhae *pasang muka melas*_

_Thanks looh ya readers-deul sekalian yang udah baca dan review ini FF.. nah.. sekarang review yaa.. kalo responnya makin bagus kan makin semangat bikinnya.. tapi harap bersabar oKai? :D_

_Udah ah.. authornya mau nulis pidato buat tugas dulu hehehe.. paaiiii.._

_Chuuu :**_

_**Bebe Ahn**_

- **Balasan Review Chapter 7A -**

** SJ Key : aduh Lay matinya GaJe ya? Heuheuheuehue.. soalnya author ga tega bunuh Lay Hiksseu T^T tenang di chap ini dia masih exis khaaa? ('u~) *wink wink***

**Lana: iya Kai ma Luhan.. iya Lay enelan mati. Semoga dia bisa hidup lagi T^T**

**Kadera : chap ini lebih panjang kok ^^.. author juga ga ikhlas Kadera ToT.. apa Kai masih segelap chapter kemaren? Enggak donk yah :D tenang, Sehun ada masanya sendiri ntar :D**

**BabySuLayDo: iye- iye ntar author usahain biar Lay hidup lagi *brb cari ramuan buat ngehidupin Lay***

**LuExoKyuElf: kamu kejam! Udah ngatain author mati pake ditimpuk pula *pout imut bareng Sehun* hehehe.. ini udah lanjut sayang.. mian lama :D**

**Exosj: iya kasihan Suho harabeoji L *plak **

**Kheai Dyanka: iya sayang makasih ya semangatnya ^^d**

** : hehehe.. bener kan? Iya donk.. duhhh.. follow terus ya say ^u^**

dan buat reviewers di chapter sebelumnya makasih ya semuanya.. Bebe Ahn sayang kalian~ Kalian luar biasa~ XD

*teleport bareng Kai*


	9. Chapter 7C - The War! (Kill or Killed!)

EXO The Dream Saviors – Part 7C

Cast: All EXO Member and Other

Fantasy

Brothership

Author: Bebe Ahn

Ini pertarungan Akhir, pertarungan ini akan menentukan akankah mereka bisa membuat mimpi yang baru dikemudian hari atau berakhir dengan bertekuk lutut pada sang 'mimpi buruk'.

Cuma serita pasaran yang dikembangkan dalam imajinasi authornya hahaha..

.

.

_Sebelum mulai cerita, ijinkan author berpidato dikit. Makasih banget yah yang udah rela buat __**nagih**__ ni cerita abal dan bener-bener imajinatif banget __**AUTHOR TERSANJUNG**__ lohh ternyata banyak yang nungguin hehhee.. well, berhubung author lagi dalam masa-masa __**UJIAN**__! Sekali lagi __**UJIAN!**__ Jadi please mengerti dengan mengaretnya jadwal publish yang author sendiri ga bisa mastiin kapan bisa publish dengan kesibukan yang seabreg-abreg. *oke ini curhat*_

_ ._

_Dan please banget KOMENT ato REVIEW! Seenggaknya author tau seberapa banyak peminat ni FF jadikan author nglanjutinnya semangat nih.. nah kalo yang koment sedikit mending ga usah dilanjut aja. Oya kalo komen yang __**PANJANG **__napa.. U.U Ah udah ah.. banyak omong banget ya author? Kali aja mau pada s=cepet-cepet baca ni FF gaje! Yo wes lah.. monggo~_

_._

_._

Part 7C – The War! EXO vs _Alptraum_

"ARRRGGGHHH~" Sehun bingung ketika sosok yang beberapa saat lalu tengah menghajarnya dengan membabi buta kini mengerang kesakitan. Pasalnya ia dan Xiumin tak melakukan perlawanan apapun tapi kenapa Luhan mengerang seperti itu?

Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan yang Sehun perkirakan. Satu Luhannya akan segera sadar atau yang kedua.. Luhan mendapat kekuatan baru. Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat urat-urat diwajah Luhan terlihat dengan jelas erangan Luhanpun mulai melemah digantikan dengan kekehan yang begitu menjijikan ditelingan Sehun dan Xiumin. Luhan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya melakukan peregangan kemudian menatap 'mangsa' yang masih kebingungan dibawahnya.

"ahh.. tak berguna! Donghae mati fufufu.. tak seharusnya aku merekrutnya."Luhan membelai wajah Sehun dan menatapnya dingin. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tindakan hyung-nya yang satu itu. "kalau dilihat lagi, kau tampan juga ya Sehunnie" Luhan memberikan wink pada Sehun dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

.

.

Suho meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang ia dapat setelah sebuah meteor hitam yang dilemparkan Hyukjae menggores kulit lengannya. Perih, sakit. Chen menatap kedua sosok yang terengah didua sudut yang berbeda. Sejak pertarungan beberapa jam lalu tak banyak yang Chen lakukan. Dan saat seperti inilah yang Chen tunggu, saat dimana Hyukjae mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas dan tenaganya terkuras habis akibat pertarungan dengan Suho selain itu kondisinya yang mulai melemah akibat terlalu banyak terkena air.

Chen memusatkan fikirannya pada cakra yang berada di kedua tangannya lebih tepatnya kedua logo yang berada digenggamnya. Suara gemuruh begitu menggelegar juga kilatan halilintar seolah tak sabar untuk menyambar apapun diarena pertarungan itu. Suho dan Hyukjae bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak biasa. Hawa dingin yang menjurus ke.. beku.

"Chen, Kau-" kata-kata Suho terpotong begitu melihat area dekat kaki Chen yang mulai membeku dan perlahan menjalar keseluruh arena tempat pertarungan ini. "Kalau Chen memegang Logo Xiumin, lalu" Suho menggumam dan saat ia mulai menyadari sesuatu dia membelalakan matanya "tidak! Chen cepat selesaikan ini aku yakin sehun dan Xiumin butuh bantuan."

"aku tahu hyung, kau tak usah khawatir. Sudah kufikirkan matang-matang," Chen menggerakan tangan kanannya kedepan, kearah dimana Hyukjae berada membuat es itu menjalar dengan cepat kearah Hyukjae dan dalam waktu singkat berhasil membekukan sosok Hyukjae itu. Kemudian Chen menyentakkan tangan kirinya membuat sebuat petir besar menyambar tubuh beku itu hingga es-nya pecah dan membuat kulit putih Hyukjae sedikit mengelupas entah karna kilatan petir atau terbawa bongkahan es yang tadi menempel ditubuhnya. Suho meringis karena merasa ngilu melihat kondisi Hyukjae. Perih. Sudah pasti dirasakan Hyukjae oh lihatlah cairan merah itu mulai mewarnai kulit Hyukjae.

"apa yang kau rasakan Lee Hyukjae? Sakit? Perih? Ini tak seberapa dibanding kesakitan kami, kepedihan kami yang harus ditinggalkan oleh Lay. Tak ada obat yang lebih ampuh selain nyawamu untuk mengobati luka kami, apa kau bersedia menjadi obat kami?" Chen berujar dingin. Keping hitamnya menatap Hyukjae mengintimidasi, dan memaksanya menyerah dan merelakan nyawanya.

"khh,, nyawaku? Kau bercanda? Menukar nyawaku hanya untuk menebus nyawa seorang '_Healer_' tak berguna seperti Lay?"

PLETARR!

Chen kembali mengarahkan kilatnya ke Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae meringis menahan pedih yang kian mendera tubuhnya. "KAU YANG TAK BERGUNA LEE HYUKJAE! UNTUK APA KAU HIDUP JIKA HANYA MERUSAK?! KAU TAK UBAHNYA SAMPAH DISINI! KAU SUDAH MENGOTORI KEHIDUPAN KAMI YANG INDAH! SAMPAH HARUS DILENYAPKAN!" bentak Chen membuat Suho terperangah. Chen, seseorang yang berhati lembut dan tak pernah bersikap kasar, tak pernah sekalipun dia berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu selain untuk bernyanyi. " SUHO HYUNG!" Suho tersentak begitu namanya dipanggil oleh Chen. Dia langsung mengerti arti dari tatapan Chen padanya. Ia memberikan sebuah '_water splash_' besar kepada Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH" Erang Hyukjae memilukan. Hyukjae terus meronta saat dirasakannya kilat Chen terus menghujani tubuhnya membuatt lukanya semakin perih dan bertambah banyak. Chen menatap puas korbannya yang tersiksa perlahan. Ia berjalan kearah Suho dan membantu hyungnya itu untuk berdiri.

"kajja, kita harus membantu Xiumin dan Sehun," ajak Chen sembari menuntun Suho untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"la-lalu.. bagaimana dengan di-a?" entah kenapa Suho gugup atau mungkin takut terhadap sosok yang tengah menuntunnya ini sosok yang beberapa saat lalu mirip seorang psikopat yang tengah mengamuk dan menyiksa korbannya. "biarkan saja. Petirku yang akan membunuhnya. Tidakkah kau lihat dia begitu menikmati kilatan petirku?" , Great! Suho harus berhati-hati pada sosok disampingnya ini karena rupanya dia memiliki jiwa psikopat.

.

.

Kris merasa nafasnya hampir habis, tenaganya terkuras karna harus mengendalikan 3 cakra sekaligus dalam waktu yang sama cakra yang mengatur kemapuan terbang, kemampuan mengendalikan Naganya, dan kemampuan pertahanan diri. Rupanya Taemin benar-benar lawa yang tak bisa diremehkan, tubuh kecilnya menyimpan kekuatan yang begitu besar.

"Argghh.." Kris meringis kesakitan ketika Naganya terkena cakaran Black Eagle milik Taemin dan tentu saja Kris ikut merasakan itu. Kris mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sembari memandang pertarungan antara Kyungsoo dan Taemin. Sama seperti dirinya, Kyungsoo juga mulai kepayahan melawan Taemin. Berkali-kali Taemin berhasil memecahkan dinding batu yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan Taemin? Bagaimana cara agar pertarungan ini segera berakhir dengan kekenangan ditangan EXO? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar dibenak Kris.

Kris roboh. Ia tak lagi sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan aspal dan terbaring disana. Perlahan namun pasti pandangan Kris mengabur hingga akhirnya ia terpejam.

"KRIS!" pekik Kyungsoo begitu melihat rekannya tergeletak tak berdaya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berlari dan menolong Kris sebisanya namun serangan Taemin yang bertubi-tubi memaksa Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya dan terus bertahan.

"Mati.. itulah takdir kalian. Harusnya kau tak perlu kaget Kyungsoo-ssi karna cepat atau lambat kau akan menyusulnya." Taemin menampakkan sebuah seringaian dibibirnya. Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya melayangkan serangan gumpalan _Dark fogmare _kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya memfokuskan kekuatan '_earth'_nya di kedua kakinya."apa kau tau Taeminie, Minho telah mati. Apa kau ingin menyusulnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Taemin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya bodoh.

"untuk apa? Nyawaku kini lebih berharga dibanding nyawanya lagipula, aku akan mengirim nyawamu untuk menyampaikan pesanku,"

"benarkah? Jahat sekali. Apa kau tak berfikir bagaimana perasaannya disana? Mungkin saja dia merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"cukup dengan semua omong kosongmu DO KYUNGSOO! Jangan membuatku marah atau kau akan menyusul Kris,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sembari mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. "kau jahat sekali Taeminie, kekasihmu mati tapi kau seolah tak peduli. Kau lupa bagaimana Minho menyayangimu saat dia hidup?" Sehun tersenyum ketika Taemin mulai termakan kata-katanya kesempatan ini tentu tak akan disia-siakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerat kedua kaki Taemin dengan batuan begitu juga dengan kedua tangan Taemin yang ia belenggu dengan borgol batu yang terhubung dengan tanah sehingga ruang gerak Taemin sangat terbatas. Kyungsoo menyeringai puas, dia menggerakan kedua tangannya yang membuat Taemin terkena tinjuan batu entah diwajah, perut, atau dadanya.

"K-Kyungsoo.. hentikan" lirih Kris lemah. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kris. Seringai diwajah Kyungsoo berganti sebuah senyum kelegaan yang bagitu hangat dan menenangkan namun itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karna kemudian wajah Kyungsoo kembali mengeras, berkesan dingin dan angkuh.

"aku tak akan berhenti disini hyung, aku akan berhenti setelah satu diantara kita ada yang menang," batuan Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Taemin tinggi sekitar 25 meter mungkin. Dan detik kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuh Taemin begitu saja. Dengan langkah gusar Kyungsoo menghampiri Taemin dan mencengkram lehernya kuat.

"a-ph.. apa ya-nghhh kau.. lephass!" Taemin meronta.

"Kyungsoo, No!" cegah Kris. ia sudah bisa membaca apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

CRASSHH!

Kris mual seketika. Kepala Taemin terputus karena cengkraman tangan halus nan kecil Kyungsoo. Sulit dipercaya memang tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat darah yang membasahi tengannya kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah Kris.

"apa aku terlihat keren hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

"neo micheoso? Keren dari mana? Kau terlihat mengerikan, pshyco!" umpat Kris. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar itu sementara Kris mulai merinding melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya.

"setidaknya kesempatan kita menang lebih besar kan? Khh.. membunuh dengan tangan kosong itu mengerikan juga ya?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah pada Kris.

"Yya! Cepat bersihkan darah itu! Kau membuatku mual aiiishhh.."

.

.

Sosok Taemin terlihat begitu transparan. Ia termangu menatap jasadnya kini yang terlihat mengerikan dengan kepala yang tak lagi berada ditempat yang seharusnya. Air matanya meleleh. Dadanya begitu sesak.

"Harus seperti ini Taemin-ah. Sudah seharusnya seperti ini," ucapnya lirih. Ia menunduk membiarkan airmatanya terjun bebas dari matanya. Dan air mata itu kian deras saat ia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakangnya.

"uljima, akan kita perbaiki dikehidupan selanjutnya. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" ucap seseorang yang kini tengah memeluk Taemin dari belakang. "saranghae, Taemin-ah"

"nado Minho hyung. Jja kita harus pergi bukan?" Taemin memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan Minho yang sama transparanya seperti dia. Minho mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan dan berjalan perlahan. Jauh dan semakin jauh.. sosok mereka hilang.

.

.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, tatapan mereka begitu tajam dan saling mengintimidasi. Penuh dengan gejolak ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan kemenangan dipihak yang mereka bela. Yunho melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dileher Baekhyun yang sudah mulai lemah akibat pertarungan sengit yang mereka jalani beberapa jam yang lalu. Yunho makin melebarkan seringainya begitu melihat kobaran amarah di mata Chanyeol, jujur saja Yunho suka api Chanyeol yang menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat, yang hangat namun mampu melahap apapun dan itu membuat Yunho semakin menginginkan kemenangan dipihak _Alptraum._

"aku benar-benar menikmati pertarungan ini Chanyeol-ssi, tapi pertarungan tetap pertarungan harus ada yang kalah diantara kita dan aku rasa itu kau!" ujar Yunho sembari mengelitik daerah leher Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya membuat siemunya mengerang lemah. "kau Byun Baekhyun, aku akui kau cukup manis khh.. seleramu bagus juga ya Chanyeol-ssi? Tapi sayang, kekuatanmu benar-benar menyusahkan! Seandainya kau bukan 'Light' mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu kekasihku. Tapi sayang ya, namja manis sepertimu harus mati!"

"UHUKK!" Chanyeol terbatuk bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia sekuat tenaga berusaha bangkit namun rasa nyeri yang mendera tubuhnya membuatnya kembali tersungkur. "berani kau menyentuh Baekhyun-ku hhh.. aku.." Chanyeol melemah pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tak berubah sama sekali meskipun ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"ahh.. sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku telah menyalurkan racun lewat pori-pori keringatmu tak kusangka efek racun itu bekerja cukup lambat dari biasanya. Baekhyunie, lihat orang yang begitu kau cintai kini tengah sekarat hahaha.. bukankah ini indah?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali melawan sosok yang mendekapnya dari belakang ini namun tenaganya seolah terkuras habis. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae" Baekhyun berujar lirih. Ia tersenyum sekilas, "Park Chanyeol saranghae! Jeongmal" ia menaikkan volume suaranya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat respon Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai melihat ke arahnya tapi Baekhyun yakin semua akan baik-baik saja entah itu dalam keadaan mati ataupun hidup.

Air mata Chanyeol meleleh seketika. Otaknya kembali memutar saat dimana ia harus kehilangan Baekhyun karena ulah _Alptraum. _saat dimana ia memeluk Baekhyun yang keras layaknya lilin, tak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu dan tak bisa melihat senyum indahnya. Melihat yang terjadi sekarang, bisa jadi Chanyeol akan kembali merasakan kehilangan lagi bahkan mungkin lebih menyakitkan karna ia tak lagi bisa menyentuh Baekhyun. Sanggupkah dia? Dan diantara dua sungai airmata itu sebuah senyuman terukir. Tak manis, hanya sekilas namun erasa sakin dan pilu.

"astaga disaat-saat terakhirpun kalian memainkan drama telenovela memuakan seperti ini?" khh.. STUPID!" ledek Yunho.

"apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi? Melihatnya bertahan demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Melihat ia begitu tak berdaya sedangkan kita hanya berdiri memandangnya pilu. Pernahkah kau merasakan itu hyung?" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya yang mulai lelah.

Yunho terdiam setlah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang membuatnya kembali teringat akan masa itu. Masa yang nyaris ia lupakan bersama perasaan yang ia pendam.

"aku tau"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh menatap Yunho tak percaya. Benarkah yang mengucapkan 'aku tau' tadi adalah Yunho? Mana suaranya yang menggelegar, yang tegas, dan kharismatik? Kenapa suaranya berubah lemah dan.. sendu?

"tsk! Hentikan omong kosong kalian. Gghhh.. aku harus melenyapkan kalian! Siapa dulu yang ingin menghadap _Gott Alptraum _ huh?" dan sosok Yunho kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun memutar badannya perlahan hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Yunho. Baekhyun terus menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap wajah sosok yang bisa saja membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"kau begitu kuat hyung. Bagaimana caramu menyembunyikan kesakitanmu selama ini? topeng apa yang kau pakai hingga kau bisa sekuat ini? jika kau ingin membunuh Chanyeol, bunuhlah dia tapi bisa kau ajarkan padaku bagaimana menghadapi kehilangan ini dan tetap kuat sepertimu?" Baekhyun sendu.

Mata itu akhirnya mengeluarkan airnya. Meski wajahnya masih keras dan nampak marah, Baekhyun tau perasaannya telah hanyut. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah membuat hatinya luluh.

.

.

_"Boo, aku mencintaimu" ucap Yunho pada sosok yang masih sibuk menulis dibuku catatannya._

_"aku tak bisa Yun, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu?" dan jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Yunho mendesah berat. Ya, berkali-kali Yunho mengatakan itu dan selalu jawaban itu yang Yunho dapat._

_"arraseo. Aku hanya ingin kau tau itu saja. Aku pergi dulu," Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tertunduk. _

_Yunho berhenti di ruang olahraga indoor dan duduk dibangku penonton. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. _

_"aku bisa membantumu" suara itu menggema di ruang sekosong ini. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati sosok berbaju serba hitam dan kupluk kepala besar yang menutupi nyaris seluruh wajahnya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya._

_"apa maksudmu? Aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Jangan membuat lelucon! Dia tak mencintaiku!"_

_"dia mencintaimu. Tapi tidak bisa"_

_"lalu, apa bedanya dengan tidak mencintaiku? Pergilah! Apa kau tidak gerah dengan pakaian seperti itu? Ini musim panas aku saja gerah melihatmu" dan sosok itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Yunho yang berkesan polos dan kekanakan._

_"dengar Jaejoong-ssi bukan manusia sepertimu lagi. Dia adalah dewa yang membawa mimpi buruk untuk setiap orang di dunia dan waktunya dibumi tak lama lagi jadi dia akan segera pergi. Tapi seperti yang kubilang aku bisa membantumu. Mungkin tidak menjadi kekasihnya tapi kau bisa selalu berada didekatnya menjadi kaki tangannya"_

_"Ka-kaki tangan? Memangnya siapa Jaejoong?" Yunho membelalakan matanya menatap sosok itu penasaran._

_"kau akan tau lebih jika kau mau ikut denganku, tapi itu terserah padamu aku tak akan memaksa,"_

_"kau gila?" hening sejenak "iming-imingmu terlalu menggiurkan mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran bagus seperti itu? Aku akan ikut asal ada BooJae" dan dibalik kupluk besar itu dia menyeringai puas._

_"BooJae? Khh.. manis sekali"_

_"itu karna BooJae juga manis" dan itu terakhir kalinya kau akan melihat sosok Yunho yang manis dan seperti itu karna setelahnya kau hanya menemukan kedinginan dan kekangkuhan pada sosoknya._

_._

_"bagaimana kalau dia saja? Dia manis aku rasa cocok denganmu," tutur Yunho yang berdiri dibelakang tempat duduk Jaejoong yang tengah menyeleksi beberapa foto._

_"jangan bercanda Yunho ini bukan main-main! Harusnya kau tak pernah berada disini!"_

_"aku juga serius. Dia manis cocok untukmu. Dan background masalahnya cukup jelas dan kemungkinan dia akan bergabung lebih besar kan? Lagi pula.. dia hebat. Aku yakin kau akan suka jika menetap disana,"_

_"tapi sepertinya akan sulit untuk mempengaruhinya,"_

_"tak ada yang tak mungkin untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, The Gott Alptraum,"_

_"ada. Aku tak bisa mengembalikanmu seperti Yunho yang dulu. Ketahuilah, kau tak seharusnya seperti ini. kau orang baik,"_

_"aku akan tetap menjadi baik untukmu Boo, meskipun aku harus jahat kepada orang lain. Tak ada bedanya bukan?"_

_._

_._

"UHUKK" Chanyeol kembali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol karna kondisi Yunho tengah lengah dan ia tak lagi dalam sekapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah," desis Baekhyun pelan. Diusapnya darah yang mengotori sekitar wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeo tersenyum lemah paru-parunya mulai melemah. "jebal bertahanlah untukku kumohon (hiks)"

"Baekhyun.. apa aku punya.. kesempatan kedua?" Tanya Yunho. Baekhyun diam sejenak. Kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk apa?

"ada hyung hh.. tapi itu ahhsss.. tergantung dengan usahamu" jawab Chanyeol sembari menahan sakit. Yunho nampak berfikir sejenak kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeo dan Baekhyun.

"tunggu! Hyung, bisa kau bantu Chanyeol? Kumohon" pinta Baekhyun. Yunho berhenti dan berbalik menghadap dua sosok itu. Parcayakah kalian jika saat ini Yunho tersenyum kearah mereka berdua?

"bukankah kalian punya 'Healer'? ah benar juga dia sudah mati ya? Kalau begitu minta bantuan pada 'water'. Maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak ada hal yang aku urus semoga bisa membantu kalian," dan Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya.

"pergilah.. bantu yang lain hhh.. aku tak apah.." perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya.

"bertahanlah kumohon. Aku akan segera kembali. Saranghae.." Baekhyun meletakan kepala Chanyeol dengan hati-hati dan ia segera berlari untuk menemui suho. Ya Suho semoga dia bisa membantu Chanyeol.

.

.

"Ch-Chen.. itu.. kenapa kau memegang logo Xiumin?" Tanya Suho takut-takut. Chen menoleh kearah Suho dan tersenyum namun bagi Suho senyuman itu terasa.. mematikan. "Chen, kau tak akan membunuhku kan? Awas saja kalau sampai kau berani! Bagaimanapun juga aku hyung-mu kau harus menuruti kata-kataku"

"hahaha.. hyung aku tak akan membunuhmu. Untuk apa? Lagi pula aku sayang padamu. Soal logo itu.. Xiumin hyung yang memberikan aku juga tak tau apa maksudnya tapi dia bilang dia ingin melindungiku" jawaban Suho membuat Suho murung.

Lay.. seandainya dia datang sedikit lebih cepat mungkin dia bisa melindungi Lay. Menyelamatkan Lay dan.. Lay tak akan pergi dari sisinya. Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat ia kembali tersdar.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku yakin Lay hyung akan kembali bersama kita. Setelah semua ini selesai.. kita masih punya 3 jam bukan?"

"aku harap juga begitu" Suho lirih.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah Chen dan Suho. Dan arahnya mungkin dari persimpangan lorong yang berada 15 meter didepan mereka.

"SUHO HYUNG!" pekik sosok yang muncul di persimpangan itu. Baekhyun. Dia segera berlari kearah Suho dan mencengkram lengan Suho kuat. "kumohon hyung, kumohon bantu Chanyeol dia sekarat. Dia terkena racun. Hyung bantu dia aku tak ingin Chanyeol mati!"

Suho terdiam sejenak. "aku tak bisa. Yang bisa menyembuhkan adalah Lay, bukan aku dan seperti yang kau tau Lay tak ada disini,"

"hyung!" bentak Baekhyun. Ia tak suka dengan sikap Suho sekarang. Mana Suho yang selalu optimis? Mana Suho yang penuh semangat dan senyum diwajahnya? Apakah sosok Suho yang dulu menghilang bersama dengan perginya Lay? "tidak, kau juga bisa hyung, dengan airmu kumohon bantu aku. Apa kau tega kehilangan satu lagi keluargamu? Chanyeol keluargamu kan? Keluarga kita bukan? Jebal hyung tolong Chanyeol dia sekarat. Kita tak bisa lama berdiam diri seperti ini. Chanyeol butuh bantuan kita!"

Suho memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengatur nafasnya dan saat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya ia tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "maafkan aku, aku sedikit kacau tadi, jja kita selamatkan Chanyeol. Chen kau pergilah bantu yang lain. Hati-hati ne," pesan Suho sebelum ia pergi bersama Baekhyun ketempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum seperti.. menikmati anger yang menguar disekitar tubuh Sehun. San senyum tipis Luhan berganti seringaian yang sebenarnya mematikan tapi entah kenapa terlihat manis diwajah Luhan.

"hanya tinggal aku, Kai, dan Yunho. Teman-temanmu hebat juga ya Sehunie mereka bisa membunuh anak buahku. Ckckck.." Luhan duduk diperut Sehun dengan kedua kaki yang mengapit tubuh kurus Sehun. Tangannya membelai sekitar dada Luhan dan yang satunya membelai wajah rupawan Sehun.

"bukankah kau juga hebat hyung? Kau membuat 6 orang terpengaruh dan menyebabkan Lay hyung tewas, dan lihat Xiumin hyung bahkan tak sadarkan diri karna ulahmu,"

"eww.. itu terdengar sangat.. jahat. Tapi kau menarik. Mau kuberi tau satu hal? Soal legenda bodoh itu, legenda yang kalian percayai itu semua palsu. Bahkan buku itu aku yang menulisnya, hahaha.. lucu sekali. Tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kalian benar-benar memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini. kalian lemah! Kau ingat bagaimana reaksimu saat aku memperlihatkan kekuatanku dan Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul hahaha.. kau terlihat ketakutan dan bodoh!"

"kau tak perlu menjabarkan sedetail itu hyung tanpa kau katakana pun aku sudah tau kalau aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu." Sehun maraih kedua pundak Luhan dan dengan cepat namun hati-hati mengubah posisi hingga kini Sehun yang berada diatas Luhan. Sehun menyeringai melihat sosok dibawahnya tersenyum.

BRUGH!

Sehun terjungkal akibat sebuah betis yang mengenai wajahnya. Dan saat ia memastikan siapa pemilik betis itu yang ia dapati adalah Jung Yunho. Ya, Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hah?" Yunho murka. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri disamping Yunho.

"calm down Yun, aku hanya bermain-main sedikit dengan dia. Dia cukup menarik menurutku, bagaimana kalau kita angkat dia juga?" Yunho menatap Luhan horor.

"No! tak ada lagi perekrutan _Alptarum _tak ada lagi. It's the last time! Apa yang kau incar sebenarnya?"

"kenapa kau baru Tanya sekarang Jung Yunho? Kau sudah menjadi kaki tanganku bertahun tahun tapi kenapa kau baru Tanya sekarang? Bukankah itu lucu? Kalau kau ingin berhenti disini terserah tapi aku tak akan berhenti. Aku akan mengumpulkan ke-12 logo itu dan meneyrahkannya pada _Gott Alptraum_ yang sebenarnya agar aku bisa kembali hidup!"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sehun angkat bicara. Luhan dan Yunho menatap sosok Sehun.

"kau sudah tau terlalu banyak sepertinya, sebaiknya kau kulenyapkan saja. Khh.. Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku!" Luhan berontak saat Yunho menjegal tangan kanannya dan memaksanya untuk menngepal dalam genggaman tangan Yunho.

"no! tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya. Mereka sudah seharusnya menang. Jae, kita tak seharusnya seperti ini, aku ingin kau kembali,"

"kau ingin aku kembali? Maka bunuh sosok yang dihadapanmu ini! itu adalah cara agar aku terbebas. Apa kau lupa aku sudah terikat dengan tubuh ini hingga.. 2,5 jam mendatang?" dan setelah mengucapkan itu sosok Luhan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tubuh Yunho limbung hingga membentur tembok. Ia menggunakan sebuah meja yang cukup dekat dengan posisinya saat ini untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. dan saat itu pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan Kris, Kyungsoo, Kai, Tao, dan Chen.

"HYUNG!" Chen langsung berlari karah Xiumin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Tao menghampiri Sehun yang sedang dalam keadaan.. err.. kacau?

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai sinis. Yunho tak langsung merespon pertanyaan Kai, dia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Yunho menatap satu persatu EXO yang berada disitu.

"apa kalian ingin pertarungan ini segera berakhir?"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Suho berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang olahraga Indoor sekolah mereka. Sialnya jaraknya cukup jauh dan sangat menguras tenaga mereka yang sudah menipis.

BRAKK!

Baekhyun menerjang pintu masuk ruang olahraga indoor itu begitu saja. Ia dan Suho segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang kondisinya semakin melemah hal itu terbukti dengan sorot mata Chanyeol yang kian redup juga nafasnya yang mulai jarang.

"Chanyeol-ah.. gwenchana? Bertahanlah sedikit lagi kumohon" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kana Chanyeol erat dan menempelakan tangan yang mulai dingin itu ke pipinya. Suho hanya berdiri didekat Chanyeol sedikit syok dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada kondisi Yixing disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah,"kita pasti menangkan Baekhyunie? Aku mencintaimu.. aku akan bertemu Lay dulu sebelum.. menjadikanmu kekasihku" . Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Airmatanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya juga tangan Chanyeol.

Lagi, Suho harus melihat adegan kepergian orang tersayangnya. Rasanya dada Suho dihujani ribuan paku yang tajam kemudian dihantam dengan martil yang begitu besar. Sakit dan Sesak. Begitu juga Baekhyun, dia meraung-raung diatas dada Chanyeol yang tak lagi naik turun. Konstan.. pertanda dia tak lagi bernafas.

.

.

Suho dan Baekhyun memasuki asrama mereka dengan wajah mendung dirundung duka kehilangan yang begitu besar. Mereka-Baekhyun dan Suho- bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa diruang tengah.

"mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris. baik Baekhyun maupun Suho tak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. tidak, bukan tidak berniat melainkan tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kris menghela nafasnya. "baiklah aku mengerti," Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan menyeka airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Mereka diam dengan airmata yang membasahi mata mereka masing-masing. Yunho yang melihat itu prihatin juga tapi perang harus segera diakhiri.

"aku tau kalian sedang berduka tapi percayalah kita tak punya banyak waktu. 2 jam 10 menit lagi. Dan jika kalian terus seperti ini maka akan kupastikan kalian tak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi," mereka mengusap airmatanya. "aku tau bagaimana cara agar kalian bisa menang dipertarungan ini tapi.. aku rasa itu akan sulit bagi kalian,"

Kris menghela nafasnya, "katakan saja hyung,"

"kalian telah membunuh Minho, Taemin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae. Untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini tugas kalian adalah membunuh _Alptraum _yang tersisa,"

"maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"**_aku, Kai, dan Luhan. Kalian harus membunuh kami_**,"

Deg!

.

.

.

.

**TBC alias BERSAMBUNG!**

Huakakakaka.. saya siap dibilang jahat karena udah matin Makhluk Tuhan Paling Ganteng Sexy dan Unyu macam Minho, Taemin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae plus Chanyeol. Yaoloh.. reader ngamuk ni pasti! Udah updatenya lama, ehh.. dapetnya malah begini huwee… SEMAKIN GEJE dan NYARIS ANCUR saya rasa U.U

Mianhae kalo part ini mengecewakan abis ga terlalu focus bikinnya. Orang nulisnya aja disela-sela ujian praktek. Riweuh woy!

Banyak yang Tanya soal, "ntar Lay hidup lagi kaga?" tenang mba broh mas broh, kalian bakal tau at The End of this story ceilah.. niwey, ni cerita kok makin melenceng jauh ya? Hadoohhhh..

O ya masalah ending itu tuh.. hahaha.. ASEM banget ye! Wakakaka.. ga tau kenapa malah kepikiran EXO kudu ngorbanin temennya demi kemenangan… dooohhh.. akankah mereka melakukan itu?

Yang terakhir! **KOMEN! REVIEW! WAJIB!** KALO GA AUTHOR GA MAU NGELANJUTIN NIH, AUTHORNYA NGAMBEK NIH (T3T)! EXOnya dimatiin semua nih.. :P

Ini beneran terakhir! Author mau ciap-ciap kesekolah mau Ujian praktek FISIKA! Babay!

Oya barang kali ada yang mau nagih lagi, silahkan nagih di twit ** dahdini_k** atau fb **Ahn Dini K-Popers** oKai oKai

BYE! Eh.. SEE YOU dink..

Bentar ane mau bales repiewnya readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong :D

.

** : **

Amiiinn.. duuhh.. tapi *liat cerita* ada yang mati lagi nih dududududuhhh…

Jadi senang EXO gegara FF-ku? WOW! Syukur dehh… oya makasih udah mau nagih yah.. hehehehe.. :**

**.**

**BabySuLayDo ;**

Tenang pokoknya LAY bakal hidup! HIDUP LAY!

**.**

**LuExoKyuElf:**

Hahha.. araseo, aku juga nyadar aku jahat banget di part sebelum2nya.. tapi setelah kamu baca ini part, mau timpuk aku pake apa? Pake hatimu aja yah *ehh

Hohohoh… diausahain pas chapter terakhir ada deh… tunggu aja..

**.**

**hyona Rae :**

ihh… pinter! Hahaha..

Luhan baik-baik aja.. ini udah update kok semoga suka yah say :**

**.**

**Kadera ;**

Ok Ika.. duh! Luhannya belom sadar juga neh, dicium author dulu kali ya biar sadar wkwkwk *modus*

Hihihih.. segitunya.. makasih loh.. nih aku kasih updatenya di hari kasih sayang #ciyaahh

**.**

**egisarang kaisoo:**

oke sip! Ini udah lanjut, so.. Review lagi ya say.. ^^

**.**

**Kheai Dyanka : **

Ini udah lanjut! Ayo review yang panjang yah..

**.**

**cho remi: **

udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu? Review lagi yah..


End file.
